Lovers
by hppastry60
Summary: This is a collection of one shots into various characters sex lives. Requests will be taken. Contains smut.
1. Ron x Hermione

**Hello. This is a brand new story from me! In this, I will give multiple one-shots into the sex lives of various Harry Potter characters. They may be canon compliant or AU. I have a plan of what I want to write but I will also be taking requests if you want.**

 **(If you're wondering why there is a lack of Harry & Ginny that is because I have a whole story dedicated to them.)**

 **Read, enjoy and review! Thanks!**

* * *

For most of her life Hermione had had little experience with boys. She had only had her first kiss in her seventh year, when she kissed Ron during the battle. That kiss had been so perfect because she had waited so long for it to happen, and she knew that her and Ron were so right for each other. However, since then, they had both been a little clumsy being terribly inexperienced. They didn't take to this kissing malarkey like Harry and Ginny had. Nonetheless, they loved each other and they persisted until they were very smooth kissers. Hermione had even stopped blushing when Ron kissed her in front of her parents. But now, they were taking things to a whole new level.

They had agreed at Christmas that they were going to try to have sex on Valentine's Day, when Hermione had a Hogsmeade Weekend. Ron, who was working as an Auror, was smuggled in to Hogwarts, with the help of Harry and George, and had sneaked up to the Room of Requirement after they had spent a romantic day at the shops. Entering the Room of Requirement, they noticed that it had a large comfy-looking bed in it. Hermione had blushed when she saw it but Ron did not rush her. Instead, he fetched her a cool, glass of water that she nervously gulped down.

Ron noticed this nervousness. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked tenderly.

Hermione nodded. "It's natural to feel nervous before big things."

"Was that a euphemism?" Ron laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself," she joked. With the tension broken, they moved closer together on the sofa, and began to kiss. Ron gently cupped her cheek and undid her hair, so that it flowed down majestically. Their kiss soon became more heated, as their tongues joined the battle. For a while, they stayed they like this until Ron's hands touched the bottom of her top. He began to pull it up, feeling her flat, smooth stomach as he went. Soon, he pulled it all the way over her head, revealing her lacy black lingerie underneath. Ron's heart began to race, seeing her dressed like that. He marvelled at how, on one hand, Hermione was a bookish, bossy know-it-all, yet on the other, she was a sexy fox.

Ron pawed at her almost naked torso, before groping her breasts through her lingerie. Hermione gasped at the contact and involuntarily moved her body closer to Ron's. "Let's take this over to the bed, shall we?" said Ron, and the pair, still kissing, backed onto the bed. Ron got on top of Hermione and took his shirt off. He was used to taking the lead in their love life as Hermione was always rather tentative. He felt her eyes scanning his torso, which had recently filled out quite a bit due to his new Auror lifestyle. Her hands brushed along it and he shivered.

Soon, he felt her hands reach the top of her jeans and, to his surprise, began to undo the front of his jeans. He had never known her to be so forthcoming. Perhaps, she had finally decided that to be adventurous was a good thing. Perhaps, she was getting tips from Ginny. He shivered again at the thought.

Finally, while blushing furiously, Hermione pulled his jeans down and Ron assisted by kicking his legs. Now he was dressed only in his black boxers. Ron then pressed himself against her, enjoying the feeling of their skin touching. It was incredibly smooth but his twitching penis told him he needed more.

Ron put his hands on Hermione jeans and looked into his girlfriends beautiful eyes for confirmation. She nodded and Ron unbuckled them, letting them slide off her long, slim legs that never seemed to end. His penis hardened when he saw her lacy black lingerie underneath. He held one of her feet in his hands and kissed it softly, as Hermione giggled. He slowly moved up her legs planting kisses as he want. When he got to her thigh he was careful to skip her erogenous zone and began to lick her belly button.

Ron travelled higher and higher until he was kissing Hermione's breasts through her bra. She began to moan and buck her hips up at Ron. As she bucked Ron stuck his hand around her back and unclipped her bra, throwing it to one side. Hermione's breasts were quite large and he sculpted them with his hands, like soft clay. Her pink nipples were rock hard, just like his penis. Ron laid against her, feeling her sizeable breasts pressing against them.

He was surprised to feel her hands sneak down and plant themselves in his boxers. She started to slide them down his legs, and soon his penis sprung free. Ron groaned in relief. Her warm hands danced up and down his penis, making him ache for release. He hurried to pull down her knickers, and he got up a little to get a good look at her mound, with a small patch of brown hair. He couldn't believe he was finally going to do this.

Ron looked into her eyes, which he could see contained both love and nervousness. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, Ron. Do it." And with that Ron pushed his penis tentatively into her vagina. It was tight and wet but felt so right. Both of them groaned at the feeling. Ron quickly hit a wall in her vagina, and pushed through. Hermione winced so Ron stopped immediately. "Do you want me to stop?" Ron asked, apprehensively.

Hermione thought for a moment then shook her head. "No, keep going. Ginny told me this would happen."

"Can we please refrain from talking about my little sister?"

Ron positioned himself more comfortably then began to thrust in and out slowly. He experienced marvellous sensations created from the friction. Hermione began to howl with pleasure. Ron had never heard her make a noise like that before, and it only spurred him on. In and out he thrusted, as her breasts bounced against his chest. He couldn't hold it much longer and, sure enough, he ejaculated, shooting his sperm into Hermione. He began to slow down, brushing her forehead lovingly. He gave it a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day Hermione," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione said, grinning wildly.


	2. James x Lily

James Potter carefully climbed up the vine and looked in the window. There was his girlfriend, Lily Potter, sitting on her bed and reading some Muggle magazine in a light top and shorts. Grinning mischievously to himself, he quietly creaked open the window before exclaiming "oi, Evans!"

Lily jumped and looked frantically for the source of the voice. "Oh, James it's you," she said, holding a hand over her rapidly beating heart while James chuckled. With a few flicks of her wand she cast some silencing and locking charms. She didn't exactly want her parents to know she had a boy they didn't like in her room. That's one thing James did to her; he made not be so much of a goody-goody. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my favourite girl - speaking of which, where is Petunia?"

"Very funny" Lily said, playfully. James ruffled his raven hair and gave Lily a lingering kiss that left her eyes fluttering. She positioned herself on her side and flicked her long, red mane over her shoulder. "How're things with you?"

"I still haven't decided what job to do," he said while casually throwing a ball into the air. "Oh, and I got you this." He pulled a package out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Lily eagerly unwrapped it and pulled out a beautiful golden heart-shaped frame, with a Snitch carved into it, that encased a photo of the two of them. Snow was pouring over them, and they were grinning widely. James-in-the-photo kept kissing Lily-in-the-photo on the cheek and squeezing her hip.

Lily felt her eyes tearing up. "It's beautiful James, thank you so much!" James was still nonchalantly tossing the ball. She'd realized that James was like that. On the outside, he kept up an appearance of an arrogant, cool man but she had thawed through to the inside, where he was really sweet and thoughtful. Not that he'd want any of his friends to know that. "Come here," she said, patting the bed next to here.

James launched himself onto the bed next to her, and began to kiss her instantly. At first, Lily was taken aback, but she soon got into the kiss, and her tongue snaked into James' mouth. Their hands stroked the others hair until James' hand travelled down her side and settled on her hip. Lily felt James hands move under her top and caress her flat stomach. She rolled onto her back, and as James laid on top of her, she felt his boner through his jeans and smiled.

Lily felt his hand creep further up her body, and her skin met fresh air, as he moved her top up. He traced a circle around her belly button that gave her goosebumps, before it suddenly slipped down under her shorts and rubbed her knickers. She groaned in delight at the feeling. Lily slipped her hands under James t-shirt and slipped it off. Her hands explored his muscular torso, shaped by years of Quidditch.

Then with one swift movement, James yanked off both her shorts and her knickers, marvelling at her wonderful, shaved vagina. Lily groaned, and thrusted her hips as James' tongue attacked her clitoris. "James!" she yelled helplessly, but he ignored her whimpering, giving her no relief. With one hand remaining to massage her clitoris, he pulled off her shirt, revelling in her naked body. He took in a mouthful of her large boobs, nipping her nipples, causing her to shriek.

Lily unfastened James' jeans and slid them down his toned legs, so that he lay only in his boxers. Lily felt the large bulge pushing into her bare body and grinned at James who responded with a mischievous one. He pulled them down to reveal his large, solid penis. Lily wrapped her hands around it and massaged his length, causing him to groan. In one movement, he swiftly plunged his thick penis inside her tight vagina and she gave a small scream.

Spasms of pleasure wracked Lily's body as her boyfriend pulled out and slammed back into her. His large penis was almost too big for her vagina, but this caused wonderful friction for the two of them. Lily began to meet his thrusts with her own and she could barely breathe. She looked down her body and could see his big stick disappearing into her, powered by his strong muscles. Their hot, sweaty bodies mashed together and Lily's bed rattled violently.

She could feel his strong chest pushing down on her breasts and she felt the end was near. With one last thrust she felt her vagina clamp down on him and her juices ooze out. She sighed in relief but James hadn't quite finished yet and kept pumping. However, it was only a short while before he ejaculated. They both lay there stroking the other appreciatively.

"I love you Lily," she heard James say, breathlessly.

She almost teared up. "I love you too," she said.


	3. Harry x Ginny

**I know I have this in another story but Harry x Ginny was requested and I have a whole story of that, so here's a sneak peek of that.**

In a bedroom in the Burrow, two young people were passionately making out. Ginny and Harry were kissing each other, as if they were fighting over the last of the oxygen. Their tongues battled wildly as Harry gently lowered Ginny onto her bed. As they broke the kiss to breathe Harry noted the beauty of his girlfriend below him. She had a youthful, pretty face with full, pink lips and freckled cheeks. Her flaming red hair splayed out over her covers, magnifying her beautiful appearance. And in her chocolate-brown eyes, he saw a combination of love and lust.

He felt her hands running through his hair and down his back and dived back into the kiss. Ginny's hands grabbed his bum and then suddenly he felt her small hands touch his bare skin. They had crept up under the back of his t-shirt and then they ran rampant, gliding over his scars. Again, they broke off the kiss, but only so Ginny could lift his t-shirt over his head. She gave him a cheeky wink and he smiled in return. "It's only fair if you let me do the same to you," he said.

With that, his hands slipped under her top and felt her flat, smooth stomach. Once again, he thanked Quidditch for giving his girlfriend such a wonderful body. As this image jumped into his head, he began to salivate more and his penis throbbed, as if trying to get at her. Harry slowly edged her top up, pecking her body as he went. Finally, he pulled it completely off, revealing her pink bra. Her boobs underneath were quite sizable, despite her athletic exploits, but not so much that they looked out of place. Again, his penis throbbed and hardened, aching to be let loose. With a lot of effort, Harry returned his focus to enjoying the moment with Ginny.

He laid down on her so that their warm, bare skin (and Ginny's silky bra) rubbed against each other. Harry reached out and grabbed her boobs and massaged them. Ginny moaned in appreciation and her hips bucked upwards involuntarily, pressing against the bulge in his jeans. She giggled when she felt it, and her hands snaked down to the front of his jeans. After a bit of hassle, she managed to undo them and pushed them down his thighs. Ginny laughed again when Harry groaned thankfully at the relief of having them come off, and he manoeuvred his legs and pushed them all the way off so that he was dressed only in his black boxers.

In return, Harry hooked his fingers inside Ginny's jeans and pulled them down, admiring the creamy thighs that appeared underneath. Quickly, they came completely off so that she was now only in her pink bra and knickers. Harry leaned in and kissed her again, and his hands felt her firm and juicy thighs. He then lightly brushed her vagina through her damp knickers, making her moan and buck again. Still engaged in the kiss, Harry lifted her back off the bed slightly, and unclipped her bra. He whipped it off and threw it to one side and stopped the kiss to pay further attention to her boobs.

Harry grabbed them again, but this time they were uncovered. Her pink nipples were hard, but the rest of her boobs were soft and perky and they moulded to his touch. Ginny gasped at the contact and threw her head back. "Harry...it's time," she managed to say.

"Are you sure?" but Ginny could only nod in reply. That familiar feeling of nervousness began to well in his stomach. The same feeling he always felt when they moved to a new level. But, of course, taking Ginny's virginity was the biggest step of them all and he wanted to make sure he got it right. He gulped nervously and tenderly reached for her knickers. He slowly pulled them down until her young vagina was visible. He had never seen it before, although he had put fingers inside it, and it looked amazing to him. Their was a tiny patch of red hair nestled just above the entrance. But before he could do anything he felt her hands tug at his boxers.

They came off quickly and his large penis finally sprung free, released from it's shackles. Lovingly, she wrapped a hand around it and brought it to her mouth. She enveloped her lips around the pink head and began to move her head up and down. To Harry it felt like paradise and he groaned loudly and repeatedly muttered Ginny's name. He wrapped his hands in her hair as her head began to move more and more rapidly, increasing his pleasure.

When she had seemed to decide his penis was lubricated enough, she pulled off and wiped her lips with her mouth. She then leant back on her elbows and spread her legs, giving Harry a very full and delightful view of her vagina. "Let's do this Harry," she said. Harry gulped again and said," before we do this Gin, I just want to say that I don't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me? Harry this is our first time. I don't expect you to be an expert. It's just a display of our love and commitment to each other," she replied. Then she added with a wink, "and if I have an orgasm, that's a bonus."

Feeling a small amount of relief, Harry lined up his penis with her entrance. He looked deeply into her eyes and asked unintentionally huskily, "ready?" She nodded and, taking a leap of faith, Harry plunged his penis into her.

Ginny's squidgy walls clamped down on his penis, and both of them moaned loudly at the sensation. Harry couldn't believe it. He was actually inside of her. It was incredible. He feared that at any moment he might wake up and find out it was all a dream. Soon, he hit a wall but his penis ploughed through. However, Ginny gave a small shriek of pain and Harry instantly stopped, alarmed. He'd hurt her. He ruined this perfect moment and hurt her. How could he be so inconsiderate? "You okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, it just hurt a little that's all." Then seeing the apologetic look on Harry's face, she added hurriedly. "But don't worry about it. It's supposed to happen at first. It's natural but it should stop soon. You can go on."

Harry felt relief again at knowing that the pain was natural and that he wasn't doing something wrong. He pushed his penis to the end of her vagina and it fitted almost perfectly. He then began to pull back and thrust back in. The friction of this created an incredible sensation, that made even being given a blowjob seem domestic. He hadn't believed that anything could feel better than that but it did. Becoming excited, he began to thrust faster and faster into her, as the bed springs matched their groans.

"Harry-Harry-yes-YES!" Ginny screamed from underneath him as her boobs were pressed into his chest.

Harry quickly felt a growing feeling in his penis that cried out for relief. The feeling grew and grew as he continued to thrust. Then, he couldn't hold it any longer, as he shot a large stream of his seed into Ginny's vagina and gasped happily at the relief. His thrusts gradually began to slow down until he eventually pulled his penis out of her with a squelch. Harry collapsed and rolled over onto his back. The two lay there, completely naked, their hot, sweaty bodies heaving as if they had just ran a marathon. "Wow," was all Harry could think to say.

"I know," Ginny agreed, equally exhaustedly.


	4. Ginny x Blaise

**AU**

The red-haired girl smiled into the mirror, admiring her good looks. Ginny Weasley was waiting in the girl's bathroom at Hogwarts, with one hand on her hip, wearing her school uniform, minus the black robes. She was making sure her hair was nice when the door creaked open. She heard a locking spell being cast and the door clicked. Ginny saw the large black boy walking up behind her. "Zabini," she nodded.

He nodded simply back. "Weasley." He walked right behind her, and planted his large hands on her shoulders, massaging them gently. Zabini moved her hair to one side and began to nibble on her ear lobe. Ginny closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She couldn't believe this was happening. "I've been waiting a while for this, Weasley," he muttered between nibbles. "I've wanted you for so long...the two hottest people in the school...getting hooked up...making hot love." Ginny felt her core start to warm up with those words.

The two had barely even shared words before, but the lustful looks that had passed between them were understood by both. Especially, when they had caught eyes before Ginny entered the bathroom, in the deserted corridor late in the afternoon. Ginny was feeling slightly odd doing this. She wasn't usually one to have sex with strangers, but she had needs. She knew, through hearsay, that Zabini would definitely fulfil those.

Zabini moved to kiss her neck and his hands fondled her breasts through her jumper, before they slipped down under the hem of her jumper, then slipping under her shirt and stroking her bare stomach. She growled and turned mashing her plump lips against his. Zabini was caught off guard only for a second, then met her with force. His hands ran down her back and caressed her plump bottom. Ginny growled into his mouth, her own hands running over the muscular body of her lover.

Suddenly, Ginny gasped as Zabini yanked her jumper over her head and ripped the buttons on her shirt open, exposing her flat stomach and yellow bra. He was definitely skilled at this! His hands moved under her shirt on to her bare hips and he caught her in a hearty kiss again. Their tongues intermingled, getting acquainted with each other. Throughout their kissing, Zabini undid the buttons on the front of his shirt, showing off his muscular chest. Ginny hands ran along his pecs in admiration.

Zabini pulled his shirt completely off before doing the same to Ginny, and their smooth skin rubbed against the other's pleasantly. His fingers played with the back of the bra, before he let it fall off, revealing her perky breasts. Zabini attacked them with his mouth, causing Ginny to call out. His hand played with her other breast, pulling it and shaping it. With the other, he put it in his mouth, his tongue circling her erect nipple deliciously. Waves of sensation erupted from her nipple as he began to suck on it. "Blaise," Ginny cried out, helplessly. She clasped the back of his head desperately.

Then Zabini undid and pulled her skirt and tights down in one swoop, revealing her yellow knickers and long, muscular legs. Ginny pulled his head back up to her and they began to kiss wildly again. Ginny squeezed her breasts into his chest and undid his trousers, letting them fall to the floor. It revealed his fashionable boxers with a large bulge in them. He began to ground it into Ginny's knickers and sent Ginny wild. Her kissing intensified and Zabini lifted her in his strong arms and carried her into the nearest toilet cubicle.

Zabini sat on the seat and placed Ginny in his lap. She began to thrust against him, generating marvellous friction that permeated her knickers, and caused his already sizeable bulge to grow. She heard the feral growl with which he kissed, and began to wonder whether this was the right thing to do. But then the sensations came back and she lost all coherent thought. Zabini quickly whipped her knickers and his boxers of and Ginny saw his massive penis for the first time. Her eyes widened at the sight.

Ginny positioned herself over it and Zabini quickly thrusted upwards, drilling into her tight vagina. Ginny screamed as it crashed to fill her vagina and her walls closed down on it. It filled her up completely and in its hard state, it felt like she was being held up by a stiff pole. With his muscular thighs, he began to pound upwards and Ginny bounced on his penis. The friction generated by his penis sliding in and out was nothing short of indescribable and caused Ginny to moan repeatedly. As she bounced, so did her breasts and she arched her back in pleasure giving Zabini a full view.

His hands ran along her bare, sweaty back as the pleasure began to increase. Zabini suddenly lifted them off the toilet and crashed into the cubicle door, holding Ginny against it, who was off the floor. He pounded into her, and soft booms caused by knocking against the door, echoed throughout the bathroom, over Ginny's shrieks. Over and over they did it, until Ginny felt her walls clamp down over his penis. Soon after, Zabini ejaculated and began to slow down, both panting hard.

Zabini pulled out of her, and they left the cubicle and got changed quickly. Zabini nodded at her. "See you around, Weasley." And with that, he left, leaving Ginny wondering about life.


	5. Bill x Fleur

Shell Cottage stood on the coast, overlooking a small, seldom visited beach. Seagulls crowed in the sky and the wave lapped the stony beach. The wind whipped against the small cliffs. It was a picturesque little cottage, with a thatched roof and vines climbing over it. The windows were small and leaded and there were numerous vegetables growing in the garden. However, whilst the waves rolled over the beach, something else rolled over something else. In fact, it was someone else.

On their flower-patterned bed in a cosy bedroom, Bill Weasley and his younger French wife were passionately engaged in a kiss. Their lips were mashing together lovingly as they French kissed, something that Fleur was an expert on. Bill adored his wife and stroked her summery dress, feeling her amazing body. One of his massive hands slipped under her dress and began to stroke her clitoris through her blue knickers. She moaned seductively. The pair were very deeply in love and had become very accustomed to one another's bodies. Their sessions of sex were more like making love, and they usually proceeded gently and with great care. They were, in fact, trying for a child.

Bill began to push harder against her clitoris until Fleur's face had contorted with pleasure, and he knickers began to dampen. Then he pulled some of Fleur golden-blond hair to one side to admire her beautiful face. He couldn't believe his luck, that the woman who fell in love with him was part-Veela. He kissed her on the forehead, and murmured, "ready dear?"

"Of course," Fleur replied in her strong French accent. They got off the bed, and Bill slowly unzipped her dress, her sexy back quickly becoming almost bare apart from her white bra straps, and then pulling it over her bottom, noticing her pert bottom. Finally, he pulled them down her long, slim legs, kissing them daintily as he went. Once Bill had completely rid her of her dress, he stripped himself down, while Fleur leapt on the bed watching him and biting her lip sexily. She watched as he freed his massive penis, and began to stroke it, causing it to harden. He went over to the bed, and Fleur moved towards it, laying on her stomach. With her small hands, she guided his penis into her mouth and wrapped her lips around it. Bill moaned as she began to move up and down his shaft, and lick the pink head expertly. He entwined his hands in Fleur's silky hair and forced her to move faster. Fleur strangled gasps accompanied his moans. Before he went over the top, Fleur released him, and Bill lowered her on to her back, ready to return the favour.

Bill kissed her navel and Fleur sat back to enjoy the experience. He slowly moved up her flat stomach, peppering her smooth skin with kisses, before reaching her breasts. He undid her bra, and let it fall off, and enjoyed the view of her huge breasts with erect, pink nipples. They were big, but not so much that they seemed out of place on her perfect hourglass figure. He took one breast in his mouth, circling it with his tongue, and massaged the other. Fleur squirmed under him. Then Bill moved back down her body and to her knickers which he swiftly pulled off, revealing her bare vagina. Fleur giggled girlishly. Bill attacked her clitoris with his tongue, and pushed it round and round. Fleur's squeals become more high-pitched as she thrust her head back against the bed in ecstasy. He inserted one finger into her vagina and pushed it around. He then inserted another finger and another and began to thrust in and out. He felt Fleur about to reach her climax and so pulled out.

Bill finally lined up his penis with Fleur's vagina. Slowly, he entered and pushed right to the end of her tight vagina. Her walls clamped down on him, and he felt at home again. He pushed in and they reached a comfortable pace they that could both keep up for ages. pressed against her breasts. This was usually how their sessions went, but there were times when it became more frenzied. This was when Fleur's Veela side provoked Bill's wolfish instincts, a result of his lycanthropy. This was one of those times. An invisible force emanated out from Fleur's body and found Bill's inner wolf. He began to lose control and he picked up the speed until he was entering her so rapidly that the bed shook and his balls made an audible sound as they impacted on Fleur's inner thighs. Fleur was never one to scream, but her breathing became very ragged. The animalistic nature with which Bill was shagging her caused it's own response in that it awakened her Veela side.

With one swift motion, Fleur flipped them so that she was on top. Bill growled sensually and she did the same. She sat upright so that she was riding him and rocked her hips back and forth. Her large breasts jiggled impressively, and Bill hands clawed at them. He also grabbed her firm bottom and squeezed them, which seemed to increase the pleasure which washed over the two. Bouncing hard on his thrusting penis, Fleur was suddenly overcame by her senses, as her vagina shuddered and she orgasmed. Soon after, Fleur felt Bill shoot streams of his semen into her tired body, and they collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. The wolf and Veela seemed to have disappeared, as Bill lay holding his beautiful wife and wondering if they had created new life.


	6. Ginny x Dudley

**AU.**

Harry Potter furiously paced the room of his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, at The Burrow. "How am I going to get it back?" he muttered, mostly to himself. Ginny lay on her bed, watching him pace. "I can't believe that pig stole my wand." He had recently figured out that his cousin, Dudley Dursley, had stolen his wand during his last visit. "Dudley keeps it in his pocket and never let's it go. He even sleeps with it under his pillow. I couldn't get it back even with my Invisibility Cloak; without my wand he'd easily beat me in a fight." Ginny hopped off her bed and walked over to Harry, giving him a mischievous smile.

"I have an idea. But you're not going to like it."

* * *

As Ginny pressed the doorbell at Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry melted surreptitiously into the background. They had waited until Vernon and Petunia Dursley had left, so that Dudley would be at home alone. A while later, and after some shuffling noises on the other side of the door, it opened. Dudley Dursley filled the frame, and he looked grumpy until he noticed who it was. "Hey Ginny," he said, leaning casually against the frame. Since meeting her, he had developed quite a crush on Ginny.

"Hi Dudley," she replied brightly. "Um, I think Harry may have left his wand here last time." Dudley's face twitched slightly.

"Sure, uh, come in," he said, gesturing into the living room. Ginny gave him a smile and sauntered in. She could feel his beady eyes examining her as she passed, and she sat on the sofa in the living room, swiftly followed by Dudley. Ginny took of her jacket and stretched provocatively. She wore a tight, white tank top underneath, that revealed the shape of her ample breasts, and the stretching only emphasised them more. Her blue bra straps were also visible. She laughed inwardly when she noticed Dudley subconsciously lick his lips and start sweating profusely.

Dudley seemed to compose himself. "Um, Ginny, do you mind passing me that sports magazine? I read them a lot. I'm training to be a boxer, you see. I was actually the regional champion," he gloated, pointing to a magazine on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Ginny leaned forwards and made a meal of sticking her shapely rear in the air, which was especially enticing given that she had elected to wear short shorts. Dudley quickly rubbed the growing erection in his trousers, while staring at her sexy bum.

Ginny returned to the sofa and passed him the magazine. "Do you mind if I have a drink of water?" she asked sweetly. As Dudley went out to the kitchen, she noticed a wand shape in the back pocket of his trousers. That thief! He swiftly returned with a glass of water, and gave it to Ginny. She took a gulp of it, then sneezed, causing water to splash over her tank top. "Oh man," she cried. "My top's wet. Mind if I take it off?"

"Uh, um, s-sure," he stammered, not believing his luck. Ginny pulled her tank top up, revealing her flat, athletic stomach and belly button. Dudley's eyes goggled and he could feel his erection growing stiffer. Then she pulled it completely off, showing Dudley her lovely breasts covered in blue bra. "That's better," she said, pulling out her wand and drying her tank top. Dudley could control himself no longer and edged closer to the redhead, enjoying the feeling of being close to her almost naked torso. "Ginny..." he began, flicking his eyes towards her plump, pink lips. He noticed her doing the same, and suddenly crashed his lips against hers. She responded enthusiastically, and soon their tongues got involved too, exploring the other's mouth. Dudley stroked her soft hair, and ran his hands over her smooth back. "Ginny, let's go upstairs," he breathed, and led her upstairs by the hand.

* * *

They raced into Dudley's room, which was full of posters of boxers and models. "Take off your clothes," Dudley ordered, whilst taking off his. He threw his shorts to one side. They both stripped naked and leapt onto the bed. Dudley crawled over Ginny and buried his head between her breasts. Ginny suddenly felt rather overwhelmed by the large man above him, especially as he was more muscle than fat, and clawed his back. Dudley took both of her breasts in his mouth in turn, suckling at the erect nipples, and circling them with his tongue. Ginny groaned at the sensations. With his hand, Dudley aligned his penis with Ginny's vagina and shoved it in roughly. Her vagina was tight and her walls surrounded his penis. He began to power into her and pressed his body against hers, feeling her breasts press against his muscled torso. Dudley was desperate for the hot girl he had fancied and his thrusts become harder and faster, causing the bed to shake. His muscled bum clenched and moved rapidly up and down between they younger girls long, slim legs. He loved the feeling of smothering the petite girl and also that he was shagging his wimpy cousin's girlfriend. She thought he had a slightly smaller penis than Harry but his thrusts were more powerful, creating similar floods of sensation. "Oh, oh, yes," Ginny cried in ecstasy.

"Ah, Ginny. You're so hot. I'm gonna shag you so hard," Dudley shouted. He had never had so much fun with any other girl. Ginny was definitely the hottest and best girl he had ever had sex with. Suddenly, Ginny rolled them over so that she was on top and begin to ride the boxer, rolling her hips sexually. Her breasts bounced and Dudley grabbed them with his meaty hands, pulling them. Ginny arched her back in pleasure. Dudley then grabbed her robust bum and squeezed her firm cheeks, seemingly pushing his penis in even further. Ginny cried again as she felt her vagina shudder and fluids flow from her.

"Get off me a minute," Dudley said, and Ginny complied. "Now I want to do something I've wanted to do to you for a long time," he said, with a smirk. "Get on all fours in front of me. Ginny did as she was told and Dudley stood behind her. He lined up the head of his penis with her bum and pushed in roughly. Her eyes widened and both of them cried at the strange feeling. He began to thrust hard again and she felt his balls slap against her bum cheeks. It felt weird to have something large being pushed in and out of her bum. Ginny legs began to tremble as she struggled to hold up his weight. Dudley pounded against her bum roughly, mating with her like a dog.

Out of nowhere, Harry appeared, throwing off his Invisibility Cloak, and pointing his wand menacingly at Dudley. "Come on, Gin. Time to go." Ginny scrambled out from under Dudley and grabbed her clothes. "I'm leaving you for Dudley," Ginny joked. Harry ignored it and helped Ginny quickly dress. Then after one last glare, they left the house, leaving a very shocked Dudley behind.


	7. Ginny x Lucius

Lucius Malfoy sipped daintily at the Firewhiskey, his cold eyes scanning the hall. As a member of the board of governors, it was his duty to attend balls thrown by the headmaster, Minerva McGonagall. It was another end-of-year ball, and Lucius was already growing bored. His son Draco, had rightfully elected not to return to Hogwarts and Narcissa was at home with an illness. Right now, Lucius thought he'd rather be ill then here. Just as he was thinking about leaving, something caught his eye across the hall.

A mane of red hair could be seen mingling amongst the other students. Her face was gorgeous and her dress accentuated her scintillating body. He was sure it was Ginevra Weasley, the youngest Weasley. His eyes narrowed in interest. Even when she was a young girl, he had found something positively erotic about her, and whenever he glimpsed her, it never failed to send blood rushing to his penis. Like now. Lucius hoped that his boner was not visible under his robes; this could cause quite a scandal.

There was just something about the girl that made him want to stuff his penis inside her. Maybe it was the fact that she was out of his reach, being so many years younger, a peasant and a blood-traitor. After all, they say forbidden fruits taste sweeter. When she was younger, he had had to resist from snatching her and taking her right then, but now she was older and, he had heard, was sexually active, he was sure he could seduce her. The fact that she was still a school girl excited him. It was a perfect opportunity to finally get his way with the brat.

Lucius smiled widely, as he noticed Ginevra excuse herself and head out into the corridor. Subtly, he followed and broke out of the hall and into the empty corridor, the door muffling the commotion in the hall. He spotted the girl at the end of the corridor and hurried after her with a brisk walk. She turned the corner, and he followed noticing her slip into the toilet. He waited patiently for her to come out.

Ginevra exited the toilets, humming to herself, when Lucius Malfoy appeared out of nowhere. "Ginevra," he drawled. Or what was it they called her? Ginny, yes, Ginny. Ginny looked taken aback, then scowled. "Malfoy!?" she cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I go to the toilet at my own school?" he replied coolly.

"Well, unless you're having some wetting issues, you don't look like you're going to the toilet," she snapped. She was every bit as fiesty as he had heard.

"I thought I'd wait and talk to you."

"Hmph. Out of my way," she said, as she rudely pushed past Lucius. However, Lucius quickly grabbed her and held her from behind. "Not so fast my pretty," he snivelled, stroking her silky hair. His breath hit the back of her neck, and she shivered. He ran his pale hand over her body, cupping her nice breasts and breezing across her flat stomach. She was definitely was a very attractive girl.

"What are you-" Ginny exclaimed, until she was cut off when Lucius shot his hand under her dress and grabbed her crotch. He could feel knickers. "You are a very attractive young lady," he simpered, imperiously. His other hand squeezed her cheeks as he felt her face. Ginny squirmed. "Now, now. Don't you want to have some fun first?"

"I don't want you near me," she replied, struggling against him.

"Oh, but your body says differently," he replied. Sure enough, as he stroked her knickers he could feel them dampen. She squirmed again as he increased the pressure of his strokes. Meanwhile, his fingers traced her luscious lips and he slipped one inside her mouth. Lucius pulled it back quickly as she bit it. "Naughty, naughty," he said. "I can make you feel pleasure that Potter could never give you," he murmured into her ear. He was sure he had her.

Lucius kissed the nape of Ginny's neck then slowly moved her round until his lips met hers. She offered little resistance. He smiled; she was his. He began to intensify the kiss and mashed his lips against hers. He held her body close to his and was sure she could feel his aching boner. His tongue begged for access, and she complied but did little else. He felt alive, being about to shag a girl over 30 years his junior, and who was still in school. His tongue waggled about the inside of the young girl's mouth, feeling her teeth, her gums, her tongue. All the while, his fingers continued to work her knickers. Then, they cupped her firm bum cheeks before her returned to her front again. She was exquisite.

Then, still kissing Ginny, he walked her backwards, and led her into an empty office, with books and parchment piled on the desk. He crashed her back onto it, knocking things onto the floor, before casting a quick charm on the door. His lips attacked her face, kissing her all over, trying to get as much of her as possible. Meanwhile, his hands ran up and down the back of her toned, bare thighs. He started to peck her slim neck, leaving red marks, trailing down to the top of her dress. He nuzzled the very top of her breasts which were visible but wanting more he suddenly lifted her dress up.

Ginny was surprised if her gasp was anything to by. Lucius could see her white knickers, and his penis hardened further and began to salivate. Lifting her dress up further and over her head, he revealed her flat, athletic stomach and then her breasts, which were bra less. He examined her like a fine piece of art. They were wonderful breasts, he thought. Firm and perky and quite a nice size too. Then there were her pink nipples. He pinched them experimentally. Yes, they were hard and erect. Ginny groaned slightly and Lucius grinned maliciously. He grabbed her breasts fully in both hands and began to knead them roughly. He wished his wife still had breasts like these. They were supple and interesting to touch. Her face was a sight too. She was biting her lip to stop from moaning, and her face was contorted in pleasure.

Lucius decided to gently trail his fingers down her stomach, and circled her belly button. He moved downwards to her navel and Ginny bucked involuntarily. In one quick movement, he yanked her knickers down and beheld the sight of her young vagina. It was much nicer looking than Narcissa's, (he actually wanted to go near it) and had a small bush of red hair above it.

One long, thin finger pressed into her folds, and the naked girl bit her arm to stop from crying out. He wriggled it about and stroked her wet vagina. His finger found her nub, and circled it. He picked up speed and he could hear Ginny's breathing increase and saw her stomach heaving up and down. He circled it harder and the girl let out a whine. "So young, so delicious," Lucius muttered to himself. With two fingers, he plunged into her vagina and began to pump. He inserted a third finger, stretching her vagina and moved faster. Ginny wriggled on the desk, and struggled to control herself. Her thighs clamped down on his hand, and he soon felt her vagina shudder. Her liquids gushed out and he tasted her on his finger. It was delightful.

Lucius opened his robes and released his rock hard penis, stroking it to ensure it was at maximum length. Without warning, his penis roughly penetrated Ginny's young vagina, forcing himself to the end. He realised that she was not a virgin. The head of his penis managed to reach her cervix and he marvelled at the tightness of her. He began to thrust in and out, savouring the pleasure created by the friction. One hand held her smooth stomach still, and she seemed to be receiving some pleasure herself. He quickly picked up the pace, as his lustful passion took over his body. The slap of his balls against her vagina could be heard with each powerful thrust.

Harder and harder he pushed her into the desk. His other hand explored her body and worshiped her breasts. He was pleasantly surprised when Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist to give him better access. "Oh Ginevra," he purred. He continued this for some time until, he gasped with relief; his penis was ejaculating his sperm into her. He gave a few more thrusts before pulling out with a squelch.

Lucius smiled at the pleasure he had just received and Ginny, despite herself, had a satisfied expression, her hair plastered to her ruddy face with sweat. "Time for part two, darling," Lucius said. He spun her body around so that her chest was against the desk and her shapely bum was sticking out. Almost immediately, Lucius felt his boner begin to return at the sight of her. He appreciatively ran his fingers over her cheeks and gave them a squeeze. He slipped one finger under her and began to work her clitoris again. Ginny thrusted against the desk in ecstasy.

His penis was back to full length again and so he quickly inserted it into her bum. Ginny cried out in pleasurable pain. Lucius wasted no time and furiously pounded into her, hard and fast. Her body was so tight, so warm, so young. He slapped a cheek and it wobbled, the sound echoing around the office. His hand grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, while the other held her bum. He felt Ginny collapse underneath him as she undoubtably had another orgasm.

Finally, Lucius felt sweet relief as he shoot his sperm inside her again. As he came down from his climax, he gently stroked her back, like a pet. After all those years of lustful longing, he had finally got what he wanted. It was definitely worth it.


	8. Harry x Hermione

**AU**

The tent was in the middle of a cold, isolated forest. Outside it was pitch-black, but inside Harry and Hermione were bathed in gentle light from a magical gas lamp. They were laying under several warm blankets, trying, but failing, to drift off into sleep. They had too much on their minds. Harry was lost deep in thought when Hermione rolled over under the blankets to held him. When it was particularly cold, they had taken to huddling together to share their warmth but it had never developed into anything more. "What's wrong Harry," Hermione asked concernedly. Harry turned to look at her.

"Oh, it's just...I miss Ginny. I feel lonely. I miss kissing her. I miss the feeling of...being loved."

"You know I love you Harry."

"I know, but it's not the same. You know what I mean." Harry blushed.

"Oh," said Hermione. For a moment, they lay in silence, staring up at the ceiling. "I feel lonely too," she said. Ron's absence had been felt hard. For all those years, they had been three. It felt weird just being two. It felt quieter and lonelier. They turned to look at each other and Hermione glanced at Harry's lips. "I-I'm no Ginny," she stammered. "But I can take away the loneliness for a bit." She moved closer to his lips. "I can make you feel loved." Then she came closer and Harry felt her warmth on his lips. Her lips were smooth and the kiss was gentle. He began to withdraw from the world, and forget about the suffering that they had endured.

Their kiss became more heated and Hermione wrapped an arm over his body. Harry felt Hermione's tongue ask for entrance, and he let it. He replied in kind and his tongue explored Hermione's mouth, traveling over her teeth and the back of her lips. She moaned into his mouth and rolled over so that she lay directly on top of Harry. He felt a heat rising in his body and his penis stiffened. A warmth he hadn't felt in ages, and one that he desired more and more. He frantically ran his hands over Hermione's body, feeling her pyjama clad back and bushy brown hair. He then grabbed her bum and squeezed it. Hermione ground her crotch against the growing bulge in Harry's pyjama bottoms, causing both of them to groan with desire. "Oh Harry," Hermione sighed.

Harry became more desperate and his hands slipped under Hermione's top, feeling her bare back. Her skin was silky. His hands moved up and he realised that she had no bra on. He temporarily broke off the kiss to slip her top over her head. Hermione sat up and straddled his waist which gave Harry a much better view of her breasts. They were slightly larger than Ginny's, although Ginny had an overall better body. He felt lucky to have either; they were both gorgeous. He felt them with his hands, and kneaded them. While he did this Harry circled her nipple with his fingers. This caused Hermione to gasp. Her nipples were dark and erect.

Without warning, Harry flipped them over so that he was on top and began to nuzzle Hermione neck, and gently nipping her ear lobe. He left a trail of kisses downwards until her came back to her breasts, planting loving kisses in the gap between them. Then he put one in his mouth, tasting her, and his tongue circled her nipple. Hermione's hands grasped Harry's hair, physically telling him to do more. Then he did the same to the other breast before traveling down her stomach. He stopped at her navel, to look up at her body to her face. Her eyes were reassuring, and so he slowly pulled down her pyjama bottoms.

Harry boner rocketed at the sight of her vagina. It had more hair than Ginny's but was a brown colour. Harry investigated her folds with his tongue, deftly poking into crevices that had Hermione gripping the blankets. "Oh, right there Harry," she breathed, as Harry's tongue attacked her little nub. Her hips bucked up and down and Harry increased the pace. Soon, Hermione's vagina shuddered as she had an orgasm.

Hermione sat up to kiss Harry appreciatively and she took off his top, and delicately skirted her hands over his torso. He shivered at her touch. Her hands made their way down to his hips and inside his pyjama bottoms. She slid them down his legs and freed his large penis, which stood fully erect. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of it. Harry lowered her gently back to the blankets and began kissing her again, his penis pressing into her stomach. "Harry," she said between kisses. "I'm ready." Harry grabbed his penis and positioned it at her wet entrance. Then he slowly eased it in, and felt warmth that he hadn't experienced in ages. He pushed right to the end and paused, to allow Hermione to get used to it. She shuffled her hips a little and then Harry pulled his penis along the inside of her vagina, relishing the pleasurable friction generated. Hermione made soft cooing noises as he did so. Then Harry carefully pushed it back in. He did this repeatedly, picking up the pace over time. His chest pressed against hers, and he felt her breasts pushing up against his chest.

Soon, Harry felt a growing feeling in his abdomen and realised he was close to release. His penis ejaculated, shooting streams of his sperm into her body. He groaned and began to slow his thrusts. He was still in her and they both lay there breathing heavily. Hermione pulled the comfortable blankets over them. Harry stroked a stray strand of her hair off her red, sweaty face. "Thank you," he said softly. He felt happier and more loved and almost forgot that they were in the middle of a war.


	9. Snape x Ginny

Ginny was trapped in the corner of the deserted Hogwarts classroom, late at night. Most of the school were in bed and it was deathly quiet. Except, of course, for the hideous ugly Carrow who had trapped her in the corner. He sneered at her like the troll he was, and she had begun to panic as he pressed himself against her. She tried to squeeze past him but his frame blocked any exit. He ran a calloused hand against her soft cheek as a single tear ran down it. "Hush girl," he snarled. "Just let it happen. You might even enjoy yerself." She tried to scream as the horrific beast began to undo his trousers but his massive hand covered her mouth.

Just when she had given up all hope of an escape, Carrow suddenly froze and fell backwards onto the floor with a thud. She was so surprised she just stared at where Carrow's face had been. She glanced down to see that he had been stunned. She looked around for the one responsible but didn't believe her eyes when she saw a cloak and dark hair melt into the shadows. She was sure that it had been Severus Snape, Death Eater, Dumbledore's murderer. She ran over, kicking the prone Carrow forcefully in the process, but by the time she had gotten over there, Snape had vanished. She was left standing there, confused as to why Snape would help her, after all he had done.

* * *

Severus Snape was sitting in his office, not much later, writing out long reports in scratchy handwriting, as gloomy candle light fluttered like a moth. The only sound other than the scratching of his quill was the soft breathing of the sleeping portraits. His thoughts did not dwell on his earlier deed, helping out the Weasley girl. He didn't do it to be good, he just detested such acts. Carrow would never know it was him. He growled irritably when his door opened. He put down his quill and looked up. "Yes?" he muttered angrily. It was the Weasley girl.

The girl stared him in the eye unflinchingly. "Professor," she nodded. "Thank you for getting rid of Carrow. Even if you don't want my thanks."

"No, I do not," Snape stated simply. He picked up his quill again and resumed his writing. He did not care for this sort of interaction. He had a growing headache and he hoped for her to leave.

* * *

Ginny watched Snape return to his writing. She felt like in saving her, Snape had accidentally revealed something that he didn't want them to know, a different side to him. She thought back to when they thought Snape was a double agent working for the Order. Perhaps, there was still some good in him, she thought. She would do anything to have Snape turn against the Death Eaters. She wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery. She approached Snape behind the desk as he ignored her. Ginny stood between him and the desk to force him to acknowledge her. His head snapped to her so suddenly she jumped. Behind his eyes she saw conflict and realised that this man was suffering.

"Why are you pestering me?" he spat venomously.

"Because Severus," she emphasised his name. "I know things aren't as simple as they appear. You don't really believe in what the Death Eaters do, do you?"

* * *

"Of course I do, idiot girl." Snape uttered, his head pounding in pain. Why wouldn't she just leave him alone? It had been so long since he had had a proper conversation with someone. "Ugh. Pass me that vial," he ordered, and she gave it to him and he chugged it down. Hopefully this would sooth his head. Instead, his eyes began to spin slowly.

He coughed and the girl put her hand concernedly on his shoulder. His skin burned at the rare contact and he felt a swooping feeling he hadn't felt since...

"Severus. W-why did you do it? Why did you turn against us?" He felt her hand gently start to rub his shoulder. He wasn't sure if it was him or the potion he took speaking but he suddenly felt the need to pour his bottled up feelings. "Do you know what it is like? To have no friends, no family, no love your entire life," he said hysterically. "And the only person I ever loved, I pushed away myself. Do you know what's it's like?" She remained silently. He subconsciously put his cold hand on her side. "I just wanted to find love. Is that too much to ask?" He began to notice her female presence more and an age-old feeling began to grow in his depths. He felt a growing desire to place his lips on the girl and his penis started to harden. But as he shuffled forwards in his chair, his head was sent into a dizzying spin.

* * *

Ginny saw the pitiful professor lean forward, than crumpled slightly in his chair, wincing. She bent forward to check he was ok, and as she did so, she felt his cold hands grace her cheeks. His coldness began to spread over her face until he moved his cracked lips to hers. She froze but the professor continued to move his lips, slowly but desperately against hers. She felt sorry for the man and something inside her made her return the kiss, intensifying it. For a while, they sat there in the flickering light of his stony office, in almost perfect silence, kissing. She could tell he was dying for human contact. Her natural kissing skill kicked in and her tongue surprised him by slipping into his mouth. She felt Severus hesitantly copy her and their tongues slid other each other, making slurping noises. His hands ran up her sides as she continued to stand between his chair and the desk.

Ginny moved to straddle him on his chair and his arms surrounded her and pulled her even closer to him. Their kissing became more frenzied and passionate, and Severus growled as she felt his boner pressing into her legs. She giggled and this evidently made Severus only want her more. His hands flew over her desperately as if trying to remember what a person felt like. His hands slipped under her blouse and her shirt rode up, so his freezing hands touched her skin. She shivered involuntarily. This seemed to awaken Severus and his hands stopped and limply fell to his side. Ginny leant over and whispered in his ear. "Severus, it's ok. You can take my blouse off. I want you to feel loved for once. Then maybe, just maybe, you'll help our side out." This seemed to be what he wanted to hear for his almost instantly pulled her blouse over her head, again revealing some skin. He touched it feverishly. "I've loved you for a very long time," he said, making her jump. "I'm just glad you finally came to me." This confused her for a moment but she quickly forgot as his hands moved under her shirt and caressed her bare back and then grabbed her bum.

"Oh, Severus," she cooed, and he took this as a cue begin unbuttoning Ginny's shirt. With each undone button he planted a kiss on her, with sent sensual feelings to her core which she could feel warming up. He eventually had all the buttons undone and shrugged her shirt off. His glazy eyes scanned her upper body as his hands explored it, feeling her flat stomach. Then his eyes focused on her red bra and his hands began to caress her breasts. Ginny closed her eyes at the feeling and let him enjoy himself. She could her his breathing quicken. He unclipped her bra and tossed it aside then began to pay her sizeable breasts attention. She was proud of them; they were full and perky as well. Severus experimentally grabbed a breast and began molding and kneading it, sending pleasure to her core. She began to mewl and then he pinched one of her pink, erect nipples and twisted it slightly. Then he did the same to the other breast.

Ginny had her eyes closed but she felt Severus take a breast into his mouth and begin to suckle at it as his hand continued to pleasure the other one. His wet tongue circled her nipple and pushed it around and then his teeth came into play as bit down on it. Ginny let out a small yowl and couldn't help herself as she rubbed her crotch against his leg. She felt him harden even further and grinned. His attention had been drawn away from her breasts so she took the opportunity to relieve him of his shirt. She pulled it off with no problem but he tried to cover up his naked torso. Ginny laughed. "Don't be silly now professor," she said. "That's not fair. And how do you expect to be loved if you keep hiding yourself. He then removed his arms and let her hands explore his chest. He let out a big sigh at feeling her small, warm hands and Ginny knew she was thawing through to his cold heart.

Meanwhile, Ginny had continued to thrust against his leg and this soon proved to be too much for him. He pushed her off his legs so she was standing proudly before him and he nervously slid her skirt down her long, lean legs, revealing her white knickers, which appeared to be quite damp. His mouth salivated, but he wanted to see all of this angel that had been sent to him. He eased her knickers down to and stared at her young vagina, with a small red bush above it. At the sight of her, he felt his penis jump and he knew had had to get some relief. He rubbed it through his trousers and Ginny smiled. She climbed back on top of him completely naked and quickly undid his trousers. He lifted her hips as she pulled them off with his boxers and his dark eyes never left her bright ones. His impressive penis stood up, ready to enter her. "Not yet," Ginny said, and Severus groaned.

She surrounded his pink head with her lips and slowly closed down on them, causing Severus to let out a hiss. She began to bob up and down working his shaft expertly with her lips, every so often running her teeth pleasurably along it. His hands were tangled in her hair and one ran the length of her bare spine and stroked her round, firm bum. She quickened her attempts but she didn't want him to reach his peak just yet, so pulled his penis out of her mouth. She gave a few quick licks to his balls but then positioned her entrance above him.

Ginny slowly lowered herself onto his wide, large penis and it stretched her vagina as she did so. She groaned at the feeling as his penis pushed right to the end and pressed into her cervix. She had never felt so full as she did now. She heard Severus groan and waited a few moments for them to adjust. Meanwhile, she felt his hands running over her, continuing to worship her. Then, she slowly began to rock her hips, allowing friction to be generated and pleasure start to shoot around their bodies like electricity. She let Severus catch up with her rhythm, and then began to speed them up. She rolled her hips faster and bounced harder, her breasts jiggling enticingly. Then she slammed her body back down, savouring the feeling it gave. She lost herself in the moment and began to ride him faster in the Headmaster's chair. She began to whimper at the insane feeling and she threw her head back, her hair whipping to either side. Then she felt a sudden feeling of relief as he vagina shuddered and her orgasm released her juices on his penis. She was shortly followed by her professor her sighed loudly as he ejaculated, shooting his hot sticky sperm into her quivering body.

Still on top of him, Ginny laughed satisfactorily and for the first time, she saw Severus Snape genuinely smile. It was slightly unsettling but she deemed it a mission success. His hands still lovingly caressed her. "Thank you," he panted. "Thank you Lily. I love you."


	10. Harry x Luna

"You look distracted Harry," said Luna Lovegood, her arms swinging nonchalantly at her side. She was dressed in a simple dress, as she and Harry were attending the rather pompous Horace Slughorn's Christmas party. It was true, Harry was distracted. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful redhead in an elegant dress, who was being attended by her boyfriend, Dean. He didn't know why, but he had began to feel attracted to Ginny over the past year and seeing Dean touch her made his blood boil. Even the way she laughed as she mingled made him ache for her. "Sorry, Luna." Harry turned back to Luna, and felt guilty about excluding his partner to the party. "Oh, it's ok," she replied dreamily, examining the ceiling. She didn't seem to mind too much, which surprised Harry. Luna was not an ordinary girl, that was something.

The party was rather dull, but Harry passed the time by talking to Hermione and Luna. He really was not one for parties and couldn't wait for to finish. Every now and then, he stole a glance into the corner, where Dean and Ginny were talking secretively, very close together. Ginny giggled and the sound made Harry's stomach flip. It became late and soon the guests began to disperse, heading back to their dorms. "Goodbye, goodbye," said Slughorn, waving them out of the door. "Hurry back to your dorms before you get in trouble before being out of bed." Harry thought he would walk Luna back and guided her out of the room. However, on walking along a seemingly deserted corridor, he spotted Ginny and Dean sneak into a classroom giggling. As they walked past the room, they heard Dean push Ginny against the door and they could hear them kissing loudly. Now Harry felt angry.

He felt frustrated. He couldn't believe that he had all these years to notice Ginny and when he finally did, she was already happy with a boyfriend. He clenched his fists, angrier at himself than anyone else. He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be kissing Ginny. His arousal began to perk up, thinking about pressing Ginny against that door. "Harry, you seem angry again," Luna said. He felt sorry again for ignoring her. He hoped she couldn't tell that he was aroused. She turned and they stopped in their tracks. She put her hands on his cheeks. "You have no reason to be angry about Ginny." How did she- "You're a wonderful human being and she will come to you eventually." Harry looked into her protuberant, blue eyes, as the distance between them decreased. Without thinking he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. They felt soft and firm. Luna responded almost immediately, her tongue flicking out to get between his lips. He allowed it access but was astonished by her forwardness. He had no idea Luna could kiss like this!

"Follow me," Luna said, gently. She held his hands and she led him up some stairs. They walked for quite a while, and Harry was beginning wonder where she was taking him when she stopped in front of a rather grand door. "The Prefects Bathroom?" Harry asked. She nodded and whispered a password. The doors sprang open to reveal a large room, with an equally large pool in the middle. As Harry stood, gobsmacked, Luna entered the room and boldly removed her clothing. Harry stared at the rear of her naked body, focusing on the large, wobbling bottom as she walked. She had a medium frame, with dirty blonde hair straggling down her bare back. She had got naked, just like that. "Come on Harry," she called. "Take your clothes off, you don't want them to get wet."

As she did this, she turned and Harry saw her large breasts, complete with pink nipples. This snapped him into focus and he followed her in, stripping off his clothes as he went. He felt oddly free of nerves around Luna, knowing that she wouldn't judge him. Luna dipped her toes into the water, and daintily slipped in. Slowly, Harry removed his boxers, allowing his large penis to have some freedom. It was only then he realised that it was standing at attention, full of blood. He saw Luna's eyes look at it, and he blushed a little. Walking over to the pool, he dipped his toes in and felt the water. It was hot and bubbly. He got in and felt the bubbles popping against his naked body.

Luna swam over to him and engaged his lips in another searing kiss. Her tongue slipped back into his mouth and explored it. Harry sucked on her smooth tongue and pulled her closer. He felt her soft, wet, skin graze his and pulled her closer. He put his mouth around her large breasts and suckled on the hard erect nipples. Luna gave cute yelps of "oh!" as he did so. He grabbed her round firm bum and squeezed it. He felt her hand wrap around his penis and began to pump it. He groaned and began to stroke her clitoris appreciatively. Harder and faster they moved their hands until the other felt close to release. Then Luna jumped on to him, and his penis was sheathed inside her tight vagina.

Harry repeatedly thrust upwards, burying his penis in her warm vagina, and the water lapped around them. He felt like an animal, as he pounded upwards, listening to the slapping of the water as he watched Luna's breasts bouncing up and down. Accompanying this were Luna's exquisite cries of ecstasy. Harder and harder he thrust and Luna rolled against him faster. He had completely forgotten about Ginny and it was all thanks to Luna. Soon, he desperately needed to have a release and he ejaculated heavily, releasing his sperm into Luna's wet body. Straight after, Harry felt Luna come, as her vagina shuddered. He held her for a moment, silently thanking her. Then he let her go and she climbed out and put her clothes back on. "That was amazing," Harry sighed.

"Yes, it was nice," Luna said simply. She had already gotten her clothes and was leaving the room. "Goodbye." She left and Harry was wondering...where on Earth did that come from?


	11. Sirius x Ginny

**AU.**

"Sirius?" came a quiet voice. Sirius barely looked up from his spot leaning against the dank wall. He was in Buckbeak's room in Grimmauld Place, and sat in the darkness. A few bits of straw coated the wooden floor and the only light came from a few flickering candles. Their was a dirty smell, indicating the presence of an animal. Buckbeak clicked his beak morosely. The voice came from Ginny, who had cautiously peeked her red-haired head around the door. "What is it?" grumbled Sirius. Ginny came in and silently sat next to him.

"Why do you lock yourself away up here? Everyone's worried about you," Ginny said.

"Me? Why is anyone worried about me? I don't seem to matter." As he said, he turned slightly away from the younger girl.

" _What do you mean?_ Of course, you matter."

"Well, it doesn't feel like it. Dumbledore doesn't seem to need me, I barely have anything to contribute and Harry seems to have forgotten me ."

Ginny sidled closer to him. "But you do matter," Ginny replied. "That's why Dumbledore doesn't want you to leave. The moment you do, you will be arrested or worse. And as for Harry, he thinks the world of you. He's just distracted...you're not the only one who he's ignoring," she said, looking down.

"What do you mean?" Sirius said quickly.

"Well, uh, Harry ignores the people who want to help him sometimes...and his owl-"

"-His owl?" Sirius said, with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, his owl and...uh-"

"-You?"

Ginny gave in. "Yeah me," she said sadly. "He just views me as too young and Ron's baby sister. He hardly ever talks to me."

"Do you like him? You know, that way?" Sirius asked with a glint in his eye.

"I guess." Sirius wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

"I guess that makes two of us who feel neglected. You and me are more alike than I thought," he said. He had a sad smile on his face. He glanced down at her and noticed her beautiful brown eyes. Wait, what was he thinking! "Harry will see you, eventually. You just wait." He gave a small chuckle. "It took James and Lily a long time to get together. Besides, Potter's are meant to be with redheads." He noticed her long red hair, gloriously flowing down her slender neck. "You're an amazing girl; you have a sense of humour and mischief, which I highly approve of, you're brave and very good looking." Her head snapped round at this and Sirius got a full view of her very pretty face; freckles, bright eyes and pink lips. He shouldn't be thinking like this...but he couldn't help it. He leaned in. "But in the meantime." And then they kissed and Sirius felt like all the loneliness evaporated away.

Their lips mashed together and he felt the heat emanating from it. The kiss soon became very passionate and Ginny's tongue begged for entrance to his mouth. He let it in and felt that Ginny was a skilled kisser, much like himself. Sirius rolled over her so that she was laying with her back pressing against the ground, as he stroked her silky hair lovingly. Ginny's hands ran over his back and gripped his bum. "Cheeky," winked Sirius and Ginny giggled. Sirius then moved to gently chew on her earlobe and she sighed contentedly. "Oh, Sirius." He then moved his mouth down her neck, gently nipping at it as Ginny's fingers clawed his tousled, black hair.

"Are you okay with this?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, please I need this," she replied, her eyes closed. Sirius grabbed his wand and locked the door with it. Then he removed his t-shirt and revealed his muscled torso. He kissed her again and felt her warm hands running over his bare back. "Your turn, okay," Sirius said, kissing Ginny on the nose. He then removed her jumper and t-shirt to reveal her white bra, covering decent-sized breasts. She had an athletic torso, and Sirius placed kisses along her toned stomach. As he got lower, he heard her breathing become more ragged. He then lent against her, their smooth skin rubbing together. He put his lips between her breasts and kissed the bits that were available. As he did this, he slowly edged her bra straps down until they were completely off. Then, Sirius took away her bra and saw her luscious breasts.

Sirius couldn't help but put his mouth around one while gently massaging the other. He felt her hard, erect nipples as he flicked his tongue around it. Ginny moaned and thrusted her hips. "Sirius..." she hissed.

"Ssh, in a moment," he replied against her breast. He then suckled the other, while her hands tangled themselves in his unkempt black hair. He began to leave a trail of kisses down her flat stomach, licking her belly button, and then continuing downwards. He stopped at her navel just above the material of her trousers. "Please...keep going," Ginny begged, eyes closed. Sirius complied and began to pull down the hem of her trousers licking her smooth skin as he went. He could see the top of her pink knickers, and she blushed furiously. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Sirius reassured her. He pulled the trousers down past her knickers and her firm thighs. Eventually, he pulled them off her long lean legs, giving her feet appreciative kisses.

Sirius moved back to her knickers and slowly pulled them down, his mouth beginning to salivate. It had been so long... Her vagina was revealed to him in all it's glory, complete with small red bush. "Is it okay?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Gin, it's beautiful. You're beautiful," Sirius replied. He plunged his head between her thighs, inhaling her fragrant scent. He began to tentatively lick her folds, making her squirm on the floor. "How's this?"

"It's...nice," she replied between breaths. "It's so great...to be with...someone that cares." He put more pressure on his licks, and even circled her clitoris. Suddenly, her muscles shuddered as she had an orgasm, and she released her juices. She let out a loud gasp, gripping tightly to the tangled mess on his head. Sirius laughed and soon Ginny joined him. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Do it."

Sirius unbuckled his trousers and let them fall to the floor. Next came his boxers, and Ginny blushed again as she saw his large penis. Sirius began kissing her again, and they lay back down on the straw. Buckbeak blinked at them curiously, but the two were too invested to really care. Sirius lined his penis up between her thighs and plunged in. Both of them gasped, and Sirius realized what he had been missing. He gently pushed into her, and allowed her to adjust herself. After a few moments, he pulled out slightly and the friction sent shockwaves to his brain. He pushed in again then pulled out again and repeated the process getting slightly faster and harder each time. Soon, they were pumping like animals on the straw bed, rolling around so that one minute Ginny was on top then Sirius again. Sirius began to feel hot and sweaty as he pounded his lover. He loved the excited squeals she made as he thrust in and out of her.

Soon, it became too much for her and she had her second orgasm, her juices flowing copiously onto his thick penis. Sirius had more stamina and continued for a couple more minutes before he too had an orgasm and shot his sperm into Ginny. They both lay, straw sticking to their bodies, heaving wildly, Sirius still on top, looking into her mesmerising eyes. They were laughing again as Sirius announced jovially "I've still got it!" He felt like a new man, even though he was physically tired, he felt mentally energised. He felt like skipping; Ginny had given him new life and hopefully he had helped her feel more noticed. "That was fantastic!" Ginny yelled ecstatically. "Just don't tell anyone."

"Course I wont," Sirius answered, chuckling and brushing straw off her body. "I've just gotten new life, I don't want to die yet."


	12. Ginny x Krum

**AU. You guys sure like Ginny...not that I'm complaining. Also, I can't write in Viktor's accent, so just pretend. Remember, your reviews our welcome and give more inspiration to continue. Keep giving me your requests!**

As the music played and the people danced, it almost felt like there wasn't a war looming over them. Bill and Fleur's wedding was a pleasant distraction, but it didn't entirely remove the nagging feeling of uncertainty that was plaguing Ginny. She was enjoying herself, no doubt about that, and she was pleased that her brother was getting married (even if it had to be Fleur). But she knew that this happiness was fragile and at any moment it could all go up in flames. And at any moment he life could be ended, and she would never be able to experience all the things she wanted to. Have kids, become a professional Quidditch player, marry the man of her dreams...and have amazing sex. She wished she could do it all now but there were so many things in the way: the war, her mother and the nobility of the man she wanted to do it all with, which meant that she couldn't have him. Ginny knew she wouldn't be able to properly be with Harry again until this war was over; and that was if they both survived. On his birthday, she had tried to get the last item on her list ticked off...but she had been interrupted by her fool of a brother. The thought made her blood boil and her desire grow. She knew now that she would have to wait.

Ginny realised that the whole time she had been thinking this she had been staring at the red-haired person that she knew to be Harry. She shook her head to clear her thoughts when she heard a gruff voice. "May I have this dance?" A large hand was outstretched and Ginny looked up to see the dark-haired Quidditch player, Viktor Krum. That was unexpected. She had been dancing all evening but she didn't mind one more. Especially when they ask in a gentlemanly way like Viktor. She smiled brightly, her eyes softening at the sight of his manly, handsome features, broad, athletic shoulders and tall height. "Of course," and she placed her own dainty hand in his. He smiled and Ginny felt a warm wave wash over her. She stood and Viktor confidently placed one hand on the small of her back and held her hand with the other. At his touch, Ginny felt like shivering with pleasure; she had never been in such close proximity to such a manly man. Viktor guided them around the dance floor as the expertly manoeuvred around the other dancers. Both obviously knew what they were doing and Ginny was surprised that a man like Viktor knew how to dance.

All the while Viktor's dark eyes bore into Ginny's and he smiled slightly at her; he was giving her his full attention, which wasn't something that was often done to her. She was usually treated as more like an after thought. Even when she was with Harry, who she adored, he was unfortunately preoccupied with much graver problems. "How have you been Ginny?" he asked in his exotic Durmstrang accent. She was jolted out of her daydreaming. "Oh, you know, as well as one can be in the current situation," she replied, shrugging. "What about you?"

"I have been fine. I'm enjoying very much being a Quidditch player. It's good fun." And then the pair passionately discussed Quidditch while they spun around and Ginny joked about Ron's hopeless dreams for the Chudley Cannons. Viktor was not really a laugher but she was amused by the straight face he always kept. Surprisingly, she was having a great time with a very unexpected person. Someone who didn't constantly talk about Voldemort or tell her they were more important things going on. They moved on to discuss Viktor's love life and he told her that he had never really been interested in all the girls who threw themselves at him, being a Quidditch player. "That is one of the reasons I liked Hermione, a few years ago. She didn't come to me...I came to her, I was entranced by her intelligence and beauty...she didn't like me because I was muscly or anything. She got to know me first. And now I feel like _we_ have gotten to know each other."

Ginny leaned in closer. "And do you like me?"

"Of course. You are beautiful, intelligent and funny." Ginny gave him a playful punch in the chest.

"Oh, you. I like you too." For a few minutes they simply danced around until the song began to end.

"I heard you were with Harry Potter," Viktor said suddenly. Ginny felt loneliness overcome here and she reminisced on her pleasurable time with Harry.

"Yeah, I was. It- it didn't work out," Ginny stammered, as she looked sadly at the floor. She was surprised when Viktor touched her chin and brought her face up to look at him. "You still like him, don't you Ginny?" As he spoke, he gently caressed her cheek and pulled a stray red hair out of her freckled face. Ginny subconsciously bit her bottom lip. She hesitated before she replied. "How- how can you tell?"

"My darling Ginny. You are not as hard to read as you think you are. Plus, I like to understand how people are feeling." Ginny smiled at his words. "So, why has it not worked out between you?"

Ginny knew she couldn't tell him the truth; even if she could trust him, he could let it slip or the information taken from him. No, she had to be consistent. But she could still tell some of the truth. "Oh well, Harry is really great but he doesn't let himself have fun. And by extension that means he doesn't let himself have fun with me."

"Ah, I see your problem. He's too noble for his own good." Ginny grinned widely as Viktor accidentally echoed her words from Dumbledore's funeral.

"Exactly," she agreed, nodding. Viktor reached forward to move another hair out of her face, and Ginny couldn't help but look into his eyes. They were very close together now and she was starting to feel a little weak at the knees.

"If I was with a girl," Viktor whispered softly, as he stared back. "I would make sure that they would have fun and...feel loved." Ginny felt a swooping sensation in her stomach and she realised she desired him...and what he had to offer. She may not have this with Harry, at least not yet, but she could have it with Viktor. And if his body language was anything to go by, he wanted it to. She mentally struggled between waiting for Harry and going with Viktor until she realised that it didn't mean she loved Harry any less...but she had desperate needs. She was sure Harry would want her to move on. With that decided, she held Viktor's hands and moved her head closer. However, she didn't want to advertise what she was doing so she led him inside and up to her bedroom. Once there, Viktor cast the Silencing and Locking Charms, as Ginny was not yet of age. Then he cast the Contraceptive Charm, which wasn't quite as effective as the potion.

As soon as this was done, however, the pair crashed together in a frenzied kiss. Their lips mashed together until they were both swollen, and their tongues feverishly explored each other's mouth. Their hands wrapped around each other, and held felt their backs. Then Viktor's hands ruffled her hair as hers grabbed his muscular bum. He groaned into her mouth and squeezed her bum in return. Ginny needed him and wanted as less clothing between them as possible; so she lifted off his shirt to reveal his toned torso, shaped from years of Quidditch. She ran her hands appreciatively over his muscles and suddenly felt very small against his hulking frame. Sure, she was athletic but her frame was petite. Ginny felt Viktor's hands on her again as they found the zip to the back of her dress, and in one movement, zipped it all the way down. Her bare back was open to the air; she wasn't wearing a bra. Viktor pulled the dress over her shoulders and down to her waist, so that her entire torso was revealed to him.

At this, Ginny felt her desire grow even more, especially when Viktor's eyes were scanning her body. She blushed and grinned at him. His hands reached out and gently felt her generous breasts, and Ginny wanted more. "Touch them harder," she groaned. He complied as he grabbed them and began to move them around and need them. Ginny began moaning more at the contact, and touched the bulge in Viktor's trousers, causing him to growl. "Ginny, you are so sexy," he muttered, as he pinched her hard, pink nipples and moved them around. Viktor leant down and encapsulated a breast in his mouth, whilst the other was massaged. His tongue brushed over her nipple and she shivered with pleasure. He did this to the other breast then began to slowly move down her body. He ran his tongue down her smooth, flat stomach and in her belly button. He reached her navel, and then pulled her dress down the rest of the way and Ginny stepped out of it. She was now dressed only in red knickers.

Ginny blushed again and looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She felt his callous hands remove her last article of clothing, and his lips come into contact with her vagina. She groaned again, and her hands found the back of his head. He tenderly kissed her in all the right areas, sending ripples of pleasure through her young body. She was then met with a knew feeling when his tongue slipped over her folds and fiddled with them. Her hands gripped his head tighter and her breathing became more rapid and shallow. He then hit her with full force when his tongue pressed against her clitoris, rolling the small bud around. Harder and harder his tongue pressed, and his brushes became more frequent. His hands gripped her sides as he worked. The pleasure that had been building up in Ginny suddenly reached a climax as she had an orgasm, her juices flowing forth. Viktor lapped them up skilfully. Ginny touched his strong shoulders and gently pulled him up to meet her. She kissed him as her hands located the flies of his trousers.

Ginny knelt down and undid his trousers letting them fall down. His boxers soon followed so that they were both standing there naked, his impressive manhood standing rigidly to attention. She grasped it with her hands and ran her hands up and down the shaft. She heard Viktor groan deeply and enjoyed the effect she had on the big man. Ginny's next move was to place the head of his penis to her plump, lips. She put it in and moved her lips down it's length somewhat. Then she pulled back and Viktor exhaled heavily. "Oh Ginny," he sighed, his hands lodging in her hair. Ginny moved her lips down his penis again in a swift motion before repeating the exercise. She moved faster and her lips travelled further along his penis, until the head was poking into the back of her throat each time. She fought the gagging feeling and used her tongue to caress his penis further. He called out her name several more times before Ginny slipped his lubricated penis out of her mouth.

That had obviously been enough for Viktor as he picked up the younger girl and carried her over to the dresser. He pushed her against it and quickly guided his penis into her waiting vagina. Ginny mewled as his large penis stretched her walls and filled her up. He pushed as far as he could go and Ginny felt thoroughly filled. "Viktor, you're so big!" she exclaimed. He began to move his penis in and out of her, creating a lot pleasure for both of them. Viktor increased the frequency and strength of his thrusts as Ginny felt him pin her against her dresser with his large body. As he pounded harshly into Ginny, her dresser rocked and the slapping of his balls against her body could be heard. Ginny felt like he was tearing her apart. A while later, Ginny's vagina shuddered and the pleasure she had been receiving came out as she had an orgasm. Viktor soon followed, grunting, as his hot sperm filled Ginny's youthful vagina. They stood there against the dresser, panting and sweating and Ginny's problems were a world away. "You are an amazing lover," Viktor commented.

"So are you," Ginny replied, trying to catch her breath. "You're the best."

They had a little break before Viktor asked her, "ready for round two?"

He had her kneel on her bed on her hands and knees as he slowly entered her still pulsing and sore vagina from behind. She groaned as he once again filled her up. He placed his hands around her bum to get a good purchase. "You have such a nice bum Ginny," he complimented as she chuckled. "So round and firm. Like peaches."

Then, Viktor began to thrust in and out of her again, rapidly building up speed and ferocity. Soon, they were moving so fast, that his balls slapped against her bum cheeks and the bed creaked violently. Both of them were grunting and sighing at the sensations they were experiencing. Ginny could barely feel her rear anymore, after the power of his thrusts. Ginny's hair fell around her like a vivid curtain, and her breasts jiggled athletically beneath her. She had to grip her bed with all her might as the force of Viktor's ministrations caused her to fall forwards slightly each time. Finally, she gasped with relief as she reached her third orgasm. Viktor had not quite finished yet, so Ginny allowed him to continue pumping into her while she came down from her high. Soon, however, she felt him start to slow and he let out a long sigh as she felt his sperm be shot into her vagina again. They both collapsed on Ginny's bed, their chests heaving and smiling widely. "Thank you Viktor. That was wonderful," Ginny said. And now the pain and misery she had been suffering now that she couldn't have Harry had disappeared, and she realised that until he came back to her, she was free to live her life. Who knows how long any of them had left?


	13. Harry X Lavender

Harry morosely examined the half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand, the alcoholic substance fogging his mind. This was...a new experience. Harry had never drunk like this before but it was strangely liberating. Probably: he couldn't quite remember what his mind was like before except for one fact and that was that he could not shake a certain red headed girl out of his mind. It wasn't right, _it was Ron's sister for Christsakes._ Hence, Harry had drunk the Firewhiskey to get her out of his head. The thumping music reverberated around his head and he made the decision to leave the party. Plonking the bottle clumsily back on the desk, the condensation dripping down, Harry made his unstable way back to his dorm and flung himself on his bed.

Just as his clouded mind was fixating on a spider making it's delicate way across the ceiling, the door opened. Harry glanced, expecting to see one of his dormates but surprised to see Lavender Brown. "Hi Harry," she squeaked, her cheeks red with merriment.

"Hey, L-L-Lavender," Harry slurred, his groggy eyes trying to focus on the girl in front of him. He noticed her...revealing clothing: a top that barely concealed her breasts and a skirt so small she needn't have bothered. Lavender must have realised Harry's eyes were examining her as she giggled and swirled a curly lock of her wavy golden hair.

"So Harry," Lavender crooned, her hands playing with her skirt. "I hear you're still single..."

"Yes, I am and I'm - hiccup - happy," he replied drunkenly.

"Oh, but you'd still like some fun right," she said suggestively, her teeth lightly biting her heavily lipsticked lips. "Just harmless fun...no strings attached." She was edging closer to him now. "Just for one night," Lavender breathed. She came to a halt just in front of him, her hands on her hips as if waiting for Harry to make a decision.

Harry's encumbered mind tried to process what Lavender was saying: she obviously wanted to hook up with him but...did he want that? Harry couldn't understand why but he had a feeling that if he went to bed with Lavender it would have serious ramifications. It could anger Ginny, and mean his early death. But at the thought of the redhead his penis twitched uncomfortably. Ginny wouldn't care; she was happy and with someone else.

It did not register to Harry that he would be sleeping with Ron's ex.

Harry gave a slight nod of his head and Lavender gave a shriek of joy, jumping at Harry. Their lips met sloppily and Harry could taste the cherry of the lipstick. Her felt her tongue asking for entrance and he granted it, even putting his own tongue in her mouth. A nagging feeling of doubt made Harry stop the kiss and Lavender whined. "If we do this, can you - hiccup - not tell anyone about? It might upset some people," he asked.

"Sure, sure anything," Lavender replied distractedly then hungrily continuing the kiss she leaned over Harry's position on the side of his bed and he groped her bum. She squealed happily and sat on his lap. He was definitely getting aroused now and she must have noticed the bulge in his trousers. Sure enough, when he opened his eyes, Harry saw pure lust in her blue eyes and she growled sexually. "I'm can't believe I'm doing this with you Harry," Lavender gushed between kisses, that were more like bites out of each other's face. "I've been lusting after you for so long."

"I'm just happy to be having some fun. Merlin knows I needed this." Harry grabbed her breasts and squeezed them, eliciting a moan from his lover. "Yes, Harry," she groaned. Her nipples were poking through her top which indicated - yes, he was correct. Lavender had just pulled her top over her head, revealing to Harry that she wore no bra. Harry gave her exactly what he knew she wanted: he roughly caressed her breasts, which were quite sizeable and soft as their lips continued to mash together. They briefly broke off the snogging to pull Harry's shirt off before they resumed, greedily. Her breasts pressed against his chest as hands explored each other's backs.

Lavender was not athletic like Ginny, but nor was she anywhere near fat, and so her body was rather spongy. Harry smoothed his hand down her back and reached the hem of her skirt. Gently, he pulled it down and Lavender readily lifted herself to allow Harry to do this. Harry's excitement grew when he saw Lavender's pink knickers and her creamy legs. Lavender started to grind herself against his lap and Harry could not take it much longer. He started to unzip his jeans when-

"Let me," Lavender advised, crouching between his legs to unzip his jeans. He pulled them off, followed by his boxers, her eyes never leaving his. Harry sighed pleasantly as her hands grasped Harry impressive penis. She stroked it a few times with the tips of her fingers, making Harry feel desperate for a release. "Please..." he begged.

Lavender giggled again and put his penis to her lips. Then in one glorious moment, she stuffed his penis in her mouth and began to suck on it. He felt heavenly, all thoughts of unattainable redheads overwhelmed by this sensation. The golden-haired girl began to expertly bob her head up and down his shaft, and managed to fit almost all of it in, which she almost gagged. Harry could feel the back of her throat.

Suddenly, the feeling had gone and Harry opened his eyes to find that Lavender had removed his penis from her mouth. Harry was about to ask her why when she quickly slid her knickers down her legs, so they were both completely naked. Harry caught a brief glimpse of her shaved vagina before she pushed him onto his back. Her hands rested on his chest as she lowered herself onto his hard, erect penis. Harry watched, mesmerised, as his penis disappeared inside her; both of them moaned longingly. Then Lavender began to move.

Harry reached new levels of pleasure as she rode him, slowly at first, but soon picking up to a vigorous pace. She moaned in pleasure as Harry grunted. Getting used to her speed, Harry began to thrust his hips upwards, adding that movement to the pleasure. His bed shook with the effort. Finally, he reached his climax and ejaculated into Lavender. She soon followed, clamping down on his penis with her vagina. Then she rolled off him, and they cuddled on the bed, Lavender circling a finger on his sweat-glistening chest. "Thank you," she purred.

"No, thank _you,"_ Harry replied. Lavender had given him some much needed relief and also: she had driven the thoughts of Ginny, that had driven him wild, out of his mind.


	14. Harry X Ginny X Dean

**AU. This is for the person who requested Dean cuckolding Harry.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to know, which is your favourite couple in these chapters? Which is your favourite sex scene? I'd also be happy to hear more requests?**

* * *

"I love you Harry Potter," Ginny whispered huskily, as she wrapped her lithe body around his. The guests of Harry's 18th birthday party had all left, and Ginny had dragged Harry upstairs to give him a 'special present.' A smell of Firewhiskey mixed pleasantly with her floral fragrance, and Harry held her closer, relishing the silky clothing on her back. She kissed him heavily against her bedroom door, the Firewhiskey ensuring they forgot any Silencing or Locking charms, and Harry's tongue explored the familiar contours of Ginny's mouth. Their swollen lips mashed together and Harry's hand clumsily slipped under her shirt and stroked her back and bum. They staggered back towards her bed without breaking the kiss and Harry fell on her, as her top rode up. His hands reached under and caressed her breasts and Ginny moaned into his mouth. She finally broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "Harry, I want to give you everything tonight."

"Are you sure?" The prospect excited Harry, it would be lying to say he hadn't dreamt about this, but he had to make sure it was what she wanted. She nodded confidently, assuring Harry's beliefs and added "I've been ready for a while. I think it's perfect timing."

A shedding of clothes later, and Harry was preparing to enter his younger girlfriends vagina for the first time. However, at the crucial moment, Harry's penis would not become hard, which made good sex all but impossible. Whatever he did to it, whatever she did to it, it would not become hard. Tears of frustration welled in his eyes. _Why me?_ "Harry? Harry, it's okay," Ginny consoled gently, stroking his naked back. He looked into her warm, understanding orbs and shame erupted inside him. He didn't deserve her pity.

"No, it's not," Harry muttered darkly. "I wanted to give this to you. I really did..."

"It's okay."

If he couldn't do this simple task, he might lose her. He had to try. A determination to pleasure her pirated control of his mind. "I might not be able to enter you, but I'm going to give you a damn good time." Harry was determined to show his appreciation and started to lick her vagina. They spent the rest of the night pleasuring each other in any way other than full-blown sex.

This situation continued for several weeks: they kept trying to have sex, but Harry's penis always failed to become hard at the crucial moment. Harry was too embarrassed to seek any help for it and so it went on. In every other aspect, their relationship progressed excellently and healthily and they learnt to survive without proper sex; but it was the elephant in the room. They had even moved in together. Harry committed himself to solving the problem, and thought he had eventually figured a possible solution; at least a temporary one. All he had to do was find someone who loved Ginny and would take care of her. Then he had to get them onside...

* * *

A couple of months had passed, and Harry and Ginny were snuggling contently on their cosy sofa. Harry's plan was almost ready. Now, all he had to do was tell Ginny. He steeled himself. "Ginny?" He asked softly, placing his chin on the top of her fiery head. "Mhmm?"

"I need to talk to you about something." Ginny instantly understood the serious undertone to his words and turned to face him. "It's about my problem." Ginny's pink lips made an understanding oh. "I really want you to feel the pleasure of...well, a penis inside you and it pains me that I can't give you that. But I had another idea...I want someone to come and have sex with you..." Ginny appeared to be shocked, like she had suddenly be downed in icy cold water. Harry felt stupid and foolish as his cheeks burned red.

"W-wait, what?" she eventually spluttered, her eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

"Y-yeah I am. I want you to be pleasured...and someone else can give it to you. And I think I'd enjoy it too." Harry had to convince her it was what he wanted, or she'd never do it.

"This is what _you_ want?" Ginny repeated. His plan was working.

"It really is. I can't wait to see your face when you feel that good. I've chosen someone who would treat you really well."

"Who?"

"Dean Thomas."

* * *

The teacups clattered as Ginny circled her spoon in her cup. This was a rather absurd situation. Harry and Ginny were having a cuppa with the man they had brought in to have sex with Ginny whilst Harry watched. Who was also the boy she had lost her virginity to. Admittedly, she hadn't initially been open to the idea of sleeping with Dean; she'd wanted to remain faithful to Harry. But it seemed the fact that he couldn't have a boner was killing him inside and it sounded like it would be a treat for both of them. And Dean got sex with no strings attached, with a very attractive girl, even if Ginny said so herself. She eyed him across the table, and he smiled kindly at her, from his handsome face. Yeah, perhaps this wasn't a too bad idea, she thought as she involuntarily giggled.

After the cup of tea, Harry and Ginny had shown Dean up to the bedroom. Harry sat in an armchair he had taken upstairs the previous night, and settled in to watch the show. Harry nodded at Ginny when she glanced over at him and she beamed back. This was it, Harry thought. I'm going to lose her to another man who can give her what she wants. I might as well enjoy it though. Dean put his hands on Ginny's shoulders, and brought his face close to hers. "You're still as beautiful as when we last went out," he whispered.

"You too. Wait, you're not beautiful, you're handsome- oh," Ginny giggled over her verbal stumbling and Dean laughed back. Harry hated their chemistry but kept an eager face on the outside. Then, Dean held her freckled cheeks and brought her in for a tentative kiss. Ginny responded by lightly nibbling his lips and allowed his tongue to penetrate her mouth, rolling around. He held her thin waist and pulled her in tighter as her arms wrapped around Dean's neck. He groped her fine bum and began to grind against her, causing Ginny to moan. Harry felt a pang of jealousy. Ginny's pale, delectable flesh was exposed as Dean pushed her top up, reaching to scratch gently across her back. They made out even harder, and could surely barely breathe. When the kissing did stop, they took a deep breathe but the respite was short, as Dean only used it to pull her top off. Harry became as excited as he always did at seeing Ginny in a bra, today a girly pink one.

The pair crashed together again, and Ginny backed towards the bed. They stopped to take off Dean's top, and Harry noted with jealousy, Dean's dark, muscular torso. Ginny jumped on their large, Gryffindor-red bed and Dean followed. Immediately, they resumed kissing and their flesh rubbed together erotically. Dean reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall onto the luxurious sheets. He grabbed her brilliant breasts, and molded it like dough. Ginny closed her eyes with pleasure and allowed Dean to continue his ministrations. He leaned his head forwards and sucked on her nipples, and brought her breasts into his mouth. Ginny grabbed the back of Dean's head and kept him close to her chest. Dean had her eating out of the palm of his hand. Harry was now regretting this plan, sure that Dean had only accepted to steal Ginny away.

Dean lowered her down and he began to grind his hips against hers again. "Dean, please. I'm ready," Ginny managed to say. In response, Dean began to pull her jeans down her long, endless legs, revealing her pink knickers. Ginny fumbled to unzip Dean's trousers and pulled them down too, revealing his toned legs. It didn't take long for both lovers to relieve themselves of their underwear. Dean's penis, Harry noted sadly, was very large; much bigger than Harry's had ever been. Arrogant git, he thought.

Before the sex proper, Dean prepared Ginny's vagina for entry by inserting two fingers into it. Ginny gasped at the feeling. His fingers found no barrier as he himself had taken her virginity when they dated, but she was still tight. He began to pump them in and out and Ginny couldn't help but thrust with them, imagining it being a penis and remembering the one time she had ever had one inside her. Ginny's vagina was throughly wet now, but she decided to take his penis in her hands and guide it to her mouth. She lubricated it by coating it with her saliva, and running her thick lips up and down the shaft. It was Dean's turn to close his eyes with pleasure, as she expertly glided her teeth gently along it. Before Dean could come, Ginny removed his lubricated penis and opened her legs before him, showing her little red bush. His eyes glinted with lust and he plunged into her.

The tightness of her vagina meant it still caused her a little pain, as shown by the wince on her face. However, as Dean began to thrust harder, the pain obviously subsided as she began to moan happily. "Oh, yes! Dean! Oh!" Dean grunted with each forceful thrust and her breasts jiggled against his hard chest. Ginny was ecstatic and it was the look Harry always wished he could give her. Her cute face was scrunched up and Harry felt himself suddenly become very aroused. He tried not to pay attention to the thick, black penis sliding rapidly in and out of her but it was difficult to ignore. The bed creaked loudly. Ginny gave one last long whimper as her vagina pulsed and her juices rushed forth in an orgasm, that was evidently bigger than one Harry had ever given her. Harry rubbed his penis, under his trousers. _What was going on?_

As Ginny tried to catch her breath, Dean pulled out of her with a squelch. "Is that it?" Ginny panted, pouting.

"Oh, no. I just want a new position." Dean put his hands on her hips and eased her up, then turned her around so she was on her hand and knees. "This one'll be even better."

Then Dean climbed over her pale body, and carefully inserted his penis into her still throbbing vagina and began to pound into her doggy style. His firm bum mashed against her softer one, and his balls slapped loudly against her bum cheeks. Both grunted again with each thrust and Ginny looked to be struggling to keep herself in position due to the force of it. Her Quidditch-shaped arms were shaking with the effort and the bed shook. Harry couldn't help himself and lowered his trousers and boxers slightly so he could pull out his penis. As he watched the two, he absentmindedly stroked it. Dean also appeared to be getting a lot more out of it this time and closed his eyes. Soon, he gave a low, guttural growl as he ejaculated, sending his burning semen spilling into the redhead's vagina. Ginny also had another orgasm.

They fell against the bed, shimmering with sweat, Dean on Ginny's feline body. Ginny reached behind to grab the back of Dean's head. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she jabbered. "I want to do something now to thank you..." With that, she deftly rolled out from under him and he watched her with his head resting on his hands and grinning proudly. Ginny positioned herself over him and gently lowered herself onto his recently erect again penis. Another new position hit another new spot and Ginny's body was wracked with pleasure. Harry watched the rolling of her round bum. She moved her stomach like a belly dancer, riding Dean. She became more vigorous and more vigourous, and the sexy movements of her body enticed Harry greatly. He stroked himself even harder then realised what he was doing. Harry looked down to see that his penis was enlarging. It was very hard and larger even than Dean's. He'd finally managed it and now he wanted a piece of her...he finally could. And all it had taken was to watch his amazing girlfriend have sex.

Harry tore off his clothes and scrambled excitedly, knowing where his opening was, to the foot of the bed. Both Dean and Ginny were too into it to really notice. Harry grabbed his hard, enormous penis and for the first time penetrated Ginny, right in her waiting anus. His senses were set on fire as he felt the beautiful friction. The tight hole had seemed an obvious choice; her vagina was occupied, and it was just waiting to be filled between those two peach-like cheeks that were rippling with movement. Ginny cried out when she realised what was going on and turned to give Harry a wide smile, pleased with his success, as red locks plastered themselves against her forehead. The feeling of being penetrated in two places at the same time caused Ginny to bend over Dean's chest. Dean thrusted upwards as Harry thrusted forwards. All three of them grunted and Ginny was pushed around like a rag doll, but was obviously enjoying it. The bed shook more than ever. Harry could finally compete with Dean and was determined to stop him winning her.

Finally, Dean came again, and rolled out from underneath Ginny. He sat on the edge of their bed. "Harry, you have a go," he offered. Harry couldn't be happier to oblige and plunged into his girlfriend who was now facing upwards. This moment, the first time he put his penis in her vagina, was special. Harry felt like he connected with Ginny on a different level now. He felt so happy with himself. They took this final romp slowly and sensually, relishing in the feeling of being one. He loved her so much, he thought, caressing her hair softly. "Ginny. This is amazing, isn't it?" Ginny nodded, not seeming to be able to get a word out. Harry was thrusting slowly inside her, as they started to wind down, when Harry felt a tightening in his abdomen. He roared proudly as he ejaculated, shooting streams of his sperm inside her, as Ginny's juices from her orgasm leaked onto him.

Hary didn't know how long they had lain there, holding each other. Suddenly, he remembered Dean, and looked around for him. Dean was no where to be seen. A note was left on the bedside table and Harry reluctantly got up to read it. _Take good care of her_ , it read. Maybe he'd gotten the guy wrong.

"Harry, come back to bed," Ginny begged sleepily, her naked chest revealed as she sat up.

Harry grinned. "I will. Because I can..."


	15. Ginny X Goyle

**This is for the person who requested Ginny being Imperiused by a fan.**

* * *

Gregory Goyle watched from the edge of the excited crowd as the Holyhead Harpies players strode out of the stadium after another successful win. They were a proud bunch and were becoming more popular by the game. The Holyhead Harpies merchandise sold out quickly, and the path from the stadium was always chocked full of hysterical fans, hoping for a chance to meet their idols. But Goyle did not need to hope; he had a plan.

Since Hogwarts, Goyle had really bulked out and not in a good way. His fat belly could easily have seen his way through the crowd but he chose to remain behind it, unseen. He pulled his sleeve up to cover most of his hand as he gripped his concealed wand. He licked his dry lips in anticipation, waiting for the right moment. His dark eyes finally locked in on his target as he saw the vivid red hair of Ginny Weasley, chaser and youngest member of the team. Goyle had had a thing for her for a while; in the dungeons of Slytherin, the Carrows had had to expressly forbid him from forcing himself on her. The Dark Lord had forbidden such an act on a Pureblood. She had sworn at him and he had grinned maliciously. Goyle liked them feisty. Her red hair was a symbol of that.

As Goyle thought about Weasley, he was also laying in wait for the perfect opportunity. The moment came and Goyle whispered quietly, "imperio." He had mastered this curse under the ruthless tutelage of the CarrowsA gentle wave of nothingness weaved it's way towards the target, rustling clothes like the gentle breeze as it went, the gentleness belying it's true nature. Goyle held his breath tightly as if this went wrong, he could find himself in Azkaban. For one dreadful moment, Goyle thought that one of the security personnel had noticed the curse, but he shook his head and said nothing. Goyle watched eagerly as the curse made it's way to the young, red-headed chaser and her eyes temporarily seems to lose focus before she made her way to the waiting arms of her boyfriend, Harry Potter. Success. No one had seemed to notice and so Goyle left to return home and wait.

Despite his family's previous status, Gregory Goyle's house was small and dingy. After the war, his large family house had been the victim of looters and was burnt down. The family accounts had been suspended and his parents thrown into Azkaban. He had been lucky to escape but was left with nothing but his freedom. He bought a small flat with the little he could recover from the ashes of his former home, where he had set up shop.

The furniture was cheap and mismatched and the wallpaper underneath the Ginny Weasley posters was peeling. Goyle had never been one to be tidy and so the flat was a mess, although Goyle had hastily cast some cleaning charms before he left that morning. There wasn't much of an improvement. Goyle had decided they'd be using a large armchair today instead of the bed, so quickly chucked all his dirty magazines and anything else into his bedroom. The he waited. If she was truly under his curse, then she should be making her way her. The grimy windows made vision difficult but Goyle thought he could just discern a bobbing red object on the street below. That must be her.

Sure enough, a couple of moments later there was a confident knock at the door. Contrary to his size, Goyle bounded to the door in excitement and opened it. There standing in her green Holyhead Harpies tracksuit with her hair still braided, perfect as ever, was Ginny Weasley. She barely had time to say, "hello," before Goyle had bundled her inside and shut the door with a dismal thud.

"How are you doing my sweetheart?" Goyle leered as he led her to the small living room, in which the chosen armchair was located. "I'm just fine," came the reply. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm wonderful darling, wonderful." They were now standing in front of the old-fashioned armchair, looking a bit lost. "Kiss me," Goyle growled heartily. At first, Goyle thought she would disobey as she appeared to be struggling with herself. But then Weasley came forward and placed her pink lips to his.

Goyle responded instantly, throwing his beefy arms around her and running his hands over her body hungrily. He took in her fresh scent and couldn't believe he was finally about to shag Ginny Weasley, the girl who he watched, week in, week out, at Quidditch. The way her emerald robes always blew in the wind, her signature fiery hair, done up in a braid, making her easy to spot, the way her bum shifted as she changed direction. The girl who had been on the front cover of many a magazine, looking as sexy as hell, although wearing far too many clothes for Goyle's liking. One could see she had a smoking body, if only she would take some things off. But now, Goyle was about to see. He groped her round bum and breasts feverishly, his tongue exploring her mouth. She was a very good kisser. Goyle loved the feeling of her petite body pressing against his large one.

As they kissed, Goyle moved her in front of the armchair and now lowered her to sit on it, breaking the kiss in the process. He quickly took of his shirt, allowing his rather large belly to be free, before commanding Weasley to unbuckle his trousers and she complied. Goyle groaned at the closeness of the Weasley's nimble fingers to his hardening manhood and was relieved when she finally pulled his trousers down. All the while, he sensually massaged her athletic shoulders. Next off were his boxers and his thick penis was therefore liberated. "You know what to do," Goyle said, his eyes smirking at her. Goyle groaned as Weasley grabbed his penis in her small, warm hands and took it to her mouth. She covered her lips around it and began to move her head up and down. She soon got into an agonising rhythm, which made Goyle jealous of how lucky Potter was to have a girl like her. Up and down his shaft her lips went, in addition to the slight grazing of her teeth.

Before he reached on orgasm though, he told her to remove her head, which she did. He leaned towards her, sitting on the armchair, before he bit the zip of her tracksuit. Doing his best to keep his lustful eyes on her rather blank ones, Goyle proceeded to pull the zip downwards with his teeth. However, his eyes changed focus when he opened her tracksuit to find a tight tank top. He couldn't wait to see what was under that top. He continued all the way until he had completely unzipped her tracksuit, then pulled it off. As he greedily snogged her again, Goyle ran his hands along the freckled skin, not covered by the tank top, and fiddled with a blue bra strap. His hands snaked to her waist, and chubby fingers hooked inside her tracksuit bottoms. Weasley lifted her hips as Goyle pulled her bottoms down revealing blue knickers and mile after mile of lean, pale leg. He squeezed her thighs before his hand slipped under he tank top, pushing it up, showing off her flat stomach.

Goyle caressed her breasts as he pushed her tank top over her head, which was shortly followed by the unclipping of her bra. He gazed at the two magnificent beauties before him, every bit as wonderful as he had imagined. He massaged them, feeling the hard, erect nipples as he did so. Goyle captured them with his mouth, feeling the fleshy texture with his tongue. He released them, pushing her against the back of the armchair, and his hands continued to explore as he pulled down her knickers revealing her cute vagina, which he stroked. Weasley's body shivered as his fingers played with her vagina and explored it, before massaging her clitoris. The slight gasps she was giving out were turning him on even more.

Goyle picked her up and spun her around so that he could sit in the chair. Weasley moved to sit on his lap, and they both groaned as she lowered herself onto his erect penis. She was wonderfully tight but you still tell that her and Potter had been busy at least once. As Weasley began to roll her hips, generating that oh so sweet friction, Goyle got a full view of her bouncing breasts and ruddy face. His hands worshipped her body, over her back and along her slim thighs, as she rocked over his thick penis, face contorted in pleasure. Her fiery tresses moved with her bounces. He grabbed her round bum and pulled her on tighter, before she finally got off.

Now, it was Goyle's turn. He grabbed her again and nudged her over to the back of the armchair, which she now leaned against, her bum facing him. Goyle held his penis, and guided it into her vagina again, pushing her walls apart slightly. He filled her up almost completely. Then he begun thrusting in and out again. His thrusts became harder and harder until the slapping of his balls hitting her bum cheeks could be heard, rippling through the flat. They were both grunting now with the force, as Goyle mercilessly pounded into her, making her shake like a rag doll. Weasley leaned back into Goyle's large stomach, allowing him to fondle her breasts as he shagged her. An unknown period of time passed as the two were lost in the pleasure before Goyle felt himself release his seed deep inside the youngest Weasley. Her orgasm followed clamping down hard on his penis as he slowed down his thrusts.

Goyle eventually pulled out and allowed her to use his shower before she dressed. Just as she was about to leave, Goyle ended the Imperious curse he had placed on her, but then muttered, "obliviate." She would remember none of this, he thought, as he sent her on her way. But he would remember it forever. And then it dawned on him; he _would_ remember it forever. Is this what he had become?


	16. Ginny X Dean

**AU.**

 **A/N: This is the events of Chapter 10 from Ginny and Dean's perspectives. Also, some people have asked for follow-up chapters. Which ones would you like to have follow-ups on?**

* * *

Dean's mouth dropped open in awe as he watched his girlfriend materialise from the girls' dorms and walk down the stairs. Ginny wore a modest, emerald dress that trailed down to her feet, and her hair had been elegantly braided. She had even elected to put on a minimal amount of makeup and earrings, which was a complete departure from her tomboyish personality. If possible, she looked even more beautiful than usual.

"Better close your mouth before you swallow a fly," advised Seamus, standing next to him. "You're in for it tonight, mate," he added with a swift elbow in the ribs and a cocky wink. Dean jabbed Seamus in return, keeping his eyes on the redhead descending the stairs. He shut his mouth, not for the improbable reason Seamus had suggested but because he did not wish Ginny to think he was a creep. Dean when to meet Ginny as she reached the bottom, and she blushed at him. "I feel ridiculous in this," she admitted, indicating her dress. "I feel like a spoilt princess or something."

"Well, I..." Dean kissed her hand like he had seen in the movies. "...think you look beautiful." He ignored the muffled chuckles that he assumed were coming from his Irish friend. Ginny giggled at the contact. "Thanks Dean." She appraised his smart dress robes with a cheeky smirk. "Well, I give you points for effort."

Dean moved his face close to her's, so that he could see each individual freckle and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Ginny," he mumbled sarcastically.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," the teasing terror assured him. "You look really handsome." Dean put his hands around Ginny and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Her lips were so soft, he thought. As was her fiery hair, which he currently had tangled a hand in, to hold her head. The tongues were quickly activated and sent to explore the other's mouth.

Just when it was starting to get exciting, Dean heard an amused cough. "Oi. Don't you two have somewhere to be?" said a smug Seamus, with his arms folded as if catching a couple of pranksters. "Right." The two reluctantly stopped the kiss.

"You ready for Slughorn's party?" Dean asked Ginny, who was still glowing from the kiss.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Dean chuckled at her dislike of formal events.

"I'll make it worth it. Oh and I forgot these." Dean had remembered that he had been holding on to a bouquet of flowers, now slightly damaged. "I'm sorry-"

"It's alright Dean, you were understandably distracted by my allure."

"Come on, big-head." Dean encased her small hand in his and led her to Slughorn's party, making sure to accidentally tread on Seamus' foot.

The party itself was rather dreary; sure it was the dream of fame-seeking men of a certain age but for a teenage boy there was little to do. However, Dean didn't mind as he liked the idea of taking Ginny out, though he tried to ignore the fact that it was only through Ginny that they could attend. They spent the evening chatting and mingling with friends. Dean discovered it was not the first time Ginny had tried Firewhiskey. At one point he saw Harry and Luna talking, Harry appearing quite downtrodden. Dean was about to go over and cheer him up, when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Ginny motioned for him to follow her, evidently not having seen Harry. She led him to an obscure corner of the live, bustling room and leant against it. "So," she began with a mischievous gleam in her chocolate-brown eyes. "I seem to remember you telling me you'd make this night worth it. What did you have planned?" Dean grinned wolfishly.

"Here," Dean joked as he dropped a sausage roll in her hand.

"Ah, it's nice but I'm not quite sure it's at the level of making this party worth it," Ginny played along. She quickly devoured the small snack.

"What would you suggest then, o' fickle one? Something like this?" Dean crashed his lips against hers and felt her respond quickly to the kiss. He pushed her against the wall and his tongue intruded upon her mouth. His hands rummaged around her dress and hair as he felt Ginny's fall upon his back. She moaned softly into the kiss when Dean pushed his body against hers. He slipped his hands into the small gap between her and the wall and flirtatiously squeezed her bum. Ginny squealed happily and the wonderful kiss ended. She was still panting slightly. "Wanna go somewhere more private?" she offered.

"Yep." Dean took her hand and led her to the door.

As they left they could hear Slughorn imperiously winding down his party. "Goodbye, goodbye." Dean led her down the corridor, and they quickly found a deserted classroom. Ginny giggled in anticipation, as they entered the room, and as soon as she shut the door, she felt Dean's lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around him as he pushed them against the door. She moaned into his mouth as their hips came sensually together.

"Ginny..." Dean mumbled between kisses. "I want you...now." As her mouth was being attacked, Ginny squeezed his bum in response. Dean gave a guttural growl and found the zip on her dress. He quickly yanked it down and pull the dress off her shoulders. He marvelled at her amazing breasts as they were revealed to him. He licked his lips and began to suck on her breasts and hard nipples. His hand massaged the one not covered by his mouth. Ginny threw her flushed head back in pleasure against the wooden door.

Dean began to trail kisses down her body, down her flat stomach, pulling the remnants of Ginny's dress in the process. He soon got to just above her knickers, where he languished teasingly. Ginny felt her lower body tingle. "Dean, you know this isn't fair. You have taken no clothes off. Let me," Ginny demanded kissing Dean heartily, pressing her naked breasts against him, and shrugging his dress robes to a pile on the cold, classroom floor. Next to come off was his jacket and Ginny felt his muscled shoulders appreciatively. Whilst Ginny was busy with this task, Dean began to rub his fingers against Ginny's knickers, making her squirm with delight.

Ginny then unbuttoned Dean's shirt, slowly and sensually, pausing to kiss his dark, toned torso at each undone button. Finally, Ginny unbuckled Dean's trousers and let them fall to the ground in a heap. He kicked his legs out of them. Feeling their almost naked bodies touched no each other, made Dean's penis stiffen and his excitement to grow; he rubbed Ginny's vagina harder, making her moan his name, until finally he felt a liquid squirt into her knickers. "Sorry, Ginny, looks like I've ruined your knickers."

"Don't worry. I could always go without underwear," she teased, giving Dean a flirtatious wink.

With that, Dean crashed their lips together again, their bare bodies rubbing together. "Oh Dean," Ginny whispered, running her hand on his chest. "I want you to take me..."

"Really? Are - are you sure?" Ginny nodded, slightly nervously. Dean really wanted it, but didn't want to hurt Ginny. He felt her warm fingers, and looked down to see Ginny sliding his boxers down his legs. In reply, Dean took off Ginny's last article of clothing, and they were both now appreciating the other's naked body.

Ginny was petite but had a good figure with nicely-sized breasts, with an athletic undertone. Despite her height, Ginny's legs were long and lean. Her slightly tanned skin was dotted with cute freckles. Dean had a muscular build, with fairly visible abs and wide shoulders. Ginny admired his large penis and wondered what it would feel like inside of her. She would soon find out.

They lost track of things a little; first they were kissing again, Ginny pressed against the door, hands wandering and exploring. Then Dean looked into her eyes with his deep, trustworthy, dark eyes. Silently he asked for permission. Also silently, Ginny gave it.

Suddenly, Dean thrust his penis into her vagina, both groaned and wanted more so Dean edged his impressive size further into her, stretching her walls a little. His penis broke through a wall and Ginny gave a little shriek. "Do you want me to stop?" asked Dean, concerned.

"No, it's alright. Just takes a little getting used to, I guess." Her reply was breathy.

So Dean gave her some time to adjust before he began sliding in and out of her. She was so tight and the friction so lovely. Dean felt more alive than ever before and couldn't believe he was having sex with what many (grumpy Slytherins not included) one of the hottest girls in the school. Dean had been entranced by both her beauty and her fiery personality. There had always been a rumour that Ginny fancied Harry Potter and Dean tried desperately to ignore it. He was going to give Ginny something so amazing she'd never want to leave him.

Slowly, Dean began to increase the pace of his thrusts, burying his penis deeper inside her body. They kissed passionately, hardly able to form a coherent thought, and Dean absentmindedly grabbed her breasts. With each thrust he was pushing her against the door, which began to shake. Ginny's whimpering was joined by the sound of her body slamming against the door, echoing through the neglected classroom. He entered with such ferocity that can only be brought on by complete lust.

"Dean!" Ginny exclaimed, as, for the second time that evening, she had an orgasm. She fell limp against the door. Dean continued for a few pumps before he too had an orgasm, shooting his sperm into her body. They both slid to the floor leaning against the door, bodies glistening erotically with sweat.

"That was...amazing," Ginny panted.

"You were amazing," Dean complimented.

His girlfriend flashed him a wide grin. "I sure hope old Sluggy's got another party soon. This one was awesome."


End file.
